


At Last (Jikook) Fri Oct 23-Sun Oct 25

by Morriel_Ashland



Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [5]
Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Boys In Love, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk Kink, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland
Summary: The continuing love story of Park Jimin, 20, a popular and ethereally beautiful dance student, and Jeon Jungkook, 18, a popular and incredibly handsome jock. They have found each other again after many missed opportunities, and now they are making up for lost time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727842
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. Our Current Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a work of fiction, in my little FF universe Jungkook's jealous isn't as pronounced... he and Jimin are still possessive of each other, but for the most part, they trust each other, and any jealousy issues are when the action was blatant or assumed. (This is a general comment about the whole tone of the series, not just this little piece of it) 
> 
> I use Korean words and phrases in various places, and will include the glossary of the words (at the end of the character chapter) 😊 The words I'm using are ones I've found on WordHippo and also by typing in 'how do I say 'this' in Korean' in Bing, and sometimes in Google, so if the word or phrase I'm using is incorrect, I apologize. And, if you are so inclined, I would definitely appreciate being given the correct information, so I can use it 💜  
> I apologize to everyone who was spammed with the whole list on each chapter in the first two works 😁

Park Jimin Jeon Jungkook

This part of the story will revolve almost exclusively around Jimin and Jungkook,

any other interactions will be minor


	2. That Red-Haired Boy Is Amazing

The previous weekend after their friends left was spent by Jungkook teasing numerous climaxes from his sweet lover, testing each of the new implements they’d purchased on the ethereal angel’s backside, and Jimin returning the favors in kind, to the delight of both. There was also homework and housework, but that went fairly quickly, and when the new week started, Monday was back to normal with the magnificent raven and the gorgeous redhead snuggling for a short while in bed before getting up to get ready for their classes. During Jungkook’s statistics class, he asked the assistant professor if they could schedule his tutoring for Tuesday and Thursday evenings when Jimin was at his Tae Kwon Do class, and the request was easily granted, as it was obvious he wanted to do better in the course, and not try to weasel his way out of the sessions. 

The dance students stayed after class on Monday and Wednesday, to prepare for the program that coming Saturday, and Hobi allowed Jungkook to come to watch, as long as he promised not to distract Jimin, and he agreed. He made sure to enter the practice room and find a place to sit quietly when there was a pause in the dancing, to allow the beautiful red-haired boy to hug and kiss him quickly, knowing that would make it easier for Jimin to concentrate on his routines, and for Jungkook not to be too fidgety while he observed. He also met more of his lover’s friends, and his easy-going nature helped them warm up to him quickly, while he felt comfortable with them, as well, and was not concerned when Jimin was sometimes a bit too affectionate. 

For his part, Jimin understood that he could be a bit flirty, but he never meant any harm, and when he sensed any tension from Jungkook, he would instinctively pay more attention to the younger, assuaging his feelings, and reassuring him that he was all the redhead needed or wanted. Some of the dance routines were very expressive, and during breaks when the scarlet-haired elder would walk over to sit and chat with his boyfriend for a moment, he’d chuckle softly at the bright red blush coloring the gorgeous ravenette’s face. “You’re adorable, Koo... all those things we do, yet you’re red as a tomato watching fully clothed people dance.” 

Jungkook offered Jimin a sheepish grin and murmured back, “I’m sorry, but those dance outfits are not clothes... at best, they’re a second skin, thank goodness everyone wears panties underneath them!” 

Jimin moved to sit in Jungkook’s lap for a moment and kissed him warmly, then nuzzled his lips against Jungkook’s ear. “Mmm... well, if you’d like, I could wear a pair of these shorts at home with nothing underneath...” 

“Aish, Jiminie!! Don’t say those kinds of things here, now I have to stay sitting down until I can get soft again... you are such a tease...” Jungkook complained, but he didn’t stop Jimin from kissing him again and wriggling in his lap, even though it brought a low groan from his throat. “You are asking for trouble, Park Jimin...” 

“Mhm, I am... is it working?” Jimin giggled and hugged Jungkook tightly, then got up and went back to the group, so they could continue practicing. 

Finally, Friday came and it was time for the dress rehearsal before the official Saturday night performance, and Jungkook, along with the friends and family of the dancers who had been invited to attend to help the performers find their audience during their routines. Once the rehearsal was over, the lights went up in the theater and the small group of people started clapping, getting up from their seats to go on stage to meet with their relatives or friends who had extended the invitation. 

Except for Jungkook, who remained in his seat, a stunned expression on his stunning face, until one of the attendees gently touched his shoulder and murmured to him, “That was quite exciting, wasn’t it? That red-haired dancer is amazing, what was his name again... I have a sample program, let me look, oh, yes, here it is, and his name is Park Jimin. Wow, what incredible talent, he is ethereal.” 

“Uh, yeah, he... wow, is right,” Jungkook replied as he shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then gave a friendly smile to the pretty, middle-aged lady who was standing there. “Annyeong haseyo, ajumeoni, I am sure he will be happy to hear that his performance was appreciated... shiksa hashutsuyo?” The magnificent ravenette cleared his throat as he stood up from his chair and bowed deeply to the lady, his dark gaze automatically lifting to the stage to find that scarlet shock of hair amid the people gathered there. 

“Oh, more than appreciated, I can assure you... you should have heard the man sitting next to me... I think I’m lucky he didn’t grab me, while Mr. Park was performing. Annyeong haseyo, haksaeng, ae haeseoyo. I am Chen Minjee, what is your name?” 

Jungkook’s attention returned to the well-dressed woman standing beside the row of seats with her hand slightly outstretched toward him, obviously expecting him to escort her onto the stage. He offered his arm politely, and the two of them walked down the aisle, then up the stairs at the side of the stage. “I am Jeon Jungkook, Chen Minjee ssi; I am pleased to meet you. Were you here to see anyone in particular? I would be happy to lead you to them, to prevent you from being lost in this crowd.” The group on stage hadn’t looked bad from the seats, but now that the black-haired boy and the lady were on the outskirts, it was much larger than he had presumed. 

“Oh, that is kind of you, Jungkook; would you please help me find Chen Duho, the Performing Arts Director?” 

“Of course, Miss Chen, what does he look like?” 

“Hm, wait; I see his green suit coat right through there...” She pointed into a gap and Jungkook looked before the people moved and closed it again. “Did you see it?” 

“I did, yes... excuse us, please, I am escorting the lady to see Director Chen... excuse us... pardon us, thank you... excuse... ah, here we are, Miss Chen.” Jungkook bowed low to the lady, and then to the man. “Annyeong haseyo, Sir.” 

“Jagi, please meet Jeon Jungkook, a gracious student who helped me find you in this chaos. Jeon Jungkook, please meet Chen Duho, the University Performing Arts Director, and my husband.” 

“Annyeong haseyo, Jungkook, it is pleasant to meet you, thank you for taking care of my wife.” The man turned to the woman and kissed her cheek warmly, then reached out to take her hand to tug her a bit closer and keep her from being jostled by the milling crowd. 

“It was my pleasure, Director Chen. Mrs. Chen, if you will excuse me, please, I must now go find my boyfriend.” 

“Of course, Jungkook, although if you don’t mind me asking, who is your boyfriend?” Mrs. Chen looked at him curiously, a warm expression on her face. 

“He is Park Jimin, Mrs. Chen...” Jungkook couldn’t help blushing as he remembered what the lady had said to him about Jimin at first. 

“Oh! Well, you must be very proud of him, he is exceptional. Please give him my compliments, and have a good rest of your evening. Will you be at the performance tomorrow night?” Mrs. Chen asked. 

“I will pass your words to his ears, and I hope you also have a good night. And yes, I will be attending.” 

“Ah, then I hope to see you tomorrow and perhaps you can introduce me to Mr. Park.” 

"Of course, I would be delighted. Naeil boseyo, Director Chen, Mrs. Chen." Jungkook bowed politely to her and her husband, then turned and wended his way through the throng to find his lover. 

After threading his way past people he didn’t know for a few minutes, he finally caught sight of Jimin’s flame-red hair and headed in that direction, emerging from the crowd to find his lover standing with Hobi, Taemin, Jongin, and a few others he didn’t know, although he did remember seeing some of them in Jimin’s dance class, and all of them performing during the rehearsal. The dancers were holding towels and blotting perspiration from their faces, and he then noticed that one of them was standing close to Jimin with his arm over the redhead’s shoulders, and Jimin had his arm around the boy’s waist, and the two of them were casually chatting with the rest of the group. 

Jungkook came to a stop and stood quietly for a moment, observing the interactions between Jimin and the other dancer, and as he watched, the red-haired boy turned his head and whispered something in the other’s ear, and they both started giggling, causing a smile to curve the ravenette’s lips. Jongin lifted his head from murmuring to Taemin and saw the maknae, and called out, “Jungkook! Wasn’t the performance great?! And it was only the rehearsal!!” 

All of the eyes of the group focused on the black-haired boy at once, and he nodded his head, his smile warming as he approached. “Everyone did perfectly, I can’t wait to see you all in your makeup and costumes, it will be even more impressive.” Jimin’s expression had been pleased when he was giggling with his friend, and he positively beamed when he saw Jungkook. 

“Kookie!! Did you like it? Wasn’t everyone amazing?!! I’m so excited for tomorrow night, I’ve heard there will be an AV crew here filming, and we will all be allowed to watch the film next week sometime. I’ll let you know when I find out the details, so we can come to see it together, okay?” Jimin wrapped his arms tightly around Jungkook’s waist and hugged him, and the raven hugged the sweet angel and kissed him warmly. 

“You were absolutely stunning, beautiful... hm... would you mind showing me to the restrooms, all that water I drank before we arrived has finally decided it is ready to exit.” The last words were whispered softly into Jimin’s ear, and the elder nodded. 

“Of course, let me just let everyone know where we’re going, so they don’t worry.” He kissed Jungkook quickly, and then turned to let his friends know they would be back, and the two of them walked away, heading toward the backstage area. “The bathrooms are right here, Koo...” 

Jungkook turned to the redhead and looked around, then quickly kissed the beauty before pointing to a door nearby. “Where does that go, baby?” He pulled Jimin close and reached down to gently fondle the angel’s ass through his thin dance pants. 

“Jungkookie, not here, what if someone sees??!” Jimin giggled, although he didn’t struggle all that much. “Mmm... if I remember correctly, it leads to the lower floor, where there are practice rooms for visiting performers, the costume room, and the workshop where the sets are made and repaired... why?” 

“Because, baby, we need to have a little private talk, and I don’t think the bathrooms will do, especially if someone else has to go...” 

“Um... w-why... why do we have to have a talk... Kookie?’ 

“Mmm... let’s see if the door is open and go downstairs first, then I’ll tell you...” He slid his arm around Jimin’s waist and walked him to the door. Upon finding it open, the two of them entered and Jungkook turned on the lights, and then closed the door behind them. “Hm... come on; let’s find one of those practice rooms...” He took Jimin’s hand and walked down the stairs, then began moving along the corridor, although he didn’t open any of the doors. 

“Koo, what are you looking for?” Jimin asked. “Why aren’t we going in any of them... oh... I forgot this was built in a circle, sorry about that...” The scarlet-haired boy made that comment when they came around to the stairs again and Jungkook started laughing. 

“Well, at least it gives me an idea of where the room farthest from the stairs is... come on...”


	3. I Thought You Wanted To Talk

“Uh... farthest from the stairs? Why... hey!” His words were cut off when Jungkook opened one of the doors and reached in to turn on the lights, then pushed Jimin into the room and closed and locked the door. “Why do we need to talk here? Can’t we go home and talk there?” 

Jungkook turned around to look Jimin and murmured, “Text Hobi Hyung or Taemin Hyung and ask them if they can tell how much longer people will be staying in the building.” 

“Um... all... all right, Jungkookie...” 

Min 🕺👼: Hobi Hyung, how much longer does it look like everyone is going to stay, can you tell?

Jungkook said he wants to talk to me before we leave; we’ve gone somewhere more private... 

Hobi 🕺🌞: Some of the guests have left, but a lot of the dancers are still here, doing more practicing...

let me ask around, hang on a sec...

They’re saying one to one and a half hours since it is still fairly early.

The theater manager says he wants to close by midnight at the latest, and it’s ten-thirty now. 

Min 🕺👼: Okay, thank you Hobi Hyung... I don’t know what Jungkook wants to talk to me about, 

or how long it will take, but we will be upstairs before midnight for sure... haha, I feel like Cinderella... 

Hobi 🕺🌞: Haha, that’s funny... we might have to find a tutu for you to wear 

When we do our humorous dance routine, you’d make an adorable Cinderella... 

Min 🕺👼: Yah! Hm... I’ll have to think about that... I wonder if Jungkook would like it... 

Hobi 🕺🌞: I am not going to speculate, but I will say this... rabbits... 

Min 🕺👼: Hahahahahaha, oh no, not you too!!! 

Hobi 🕺🌞: Yep, I, Taemin, and Jongin were all let in on the joke last night... 

what’s really funny is that Yeosang said he wasn’t originally talking about you two, 

but now, it’s not about anyone else... 

Min 🕺👼: Aish, great... oh well; at least nobody cares, because I can pretty much promise nothing 

is going to change... 

Hobi 🕺🌞: Haha, good, it’s very nice to see you be so happy, 

and see someone be so happy with you. 

Min 🕺👼: I agree, Hyung. Okay, Jungkook is getting impatient, if I don’t see you before you leave tonight, 

I’ll see you tomorrow. 

Hobi 🕺🌞: Okay, Minnie, you too! 

Jimin put his phone down and turned to look at Jungkook, giggling as he started to say, “Hobi thinks I should wear a... mmph!!” Before he could finish his thought, Jungkook had mashed his mouth over the angel’s and was kissing him roughly, his hands tugging at the hem of Jimin’s tee shirt and pulling it over his head, to bare his torso. Suddenly, the younger pressed him against the cold mirrored wall, causing the beauty to gasp as his back came into contact with the chill glass. “Wh... what are you doing?” He blinked, and then gulped as he watched Jungkook’s expression take on the feral look of his beast. “Why... why are you... I thought you wanted to talk...” Jimin gasped softly as Jungkook reached with both hands to tweak his nipples, not entirely gently. “Ow... Koo... what...” 

The ravenette leaned forward, placed one hand on the mirror on each side of Jimin’s shoulders, and then inched closer, until their faces were so close, Jimin could feel the humidity from Jungkook’s breath puffing against his mouth. His pupils were blown, turning his irises nearly fully black, and when Jungkook spoke his voice was quiet and calm, terrifying the elder as he said, “All week at practice, you never tore your shirt off or performed that dirty grind... the fuck was that??” 

“Oh... shit... I forgot to tell you about that... I didn’t want to ruin a bunch of shirts, and... well... I just kind of improvised that part tonight, because that piece of my performance is meant for me to do what I feel... it’s somewhat rehearsed, but I can change it if I want... and... that was kind of how I was feeling...” Jimin offered a small smile as he looked into Jungkook’s haunting gaze. “Hobi said it went really well and everyone loved it... what did... ahem... excuse me... what did you think of it, Kookie?” The redhead choked and coughed softly, as he stood as still as he possibly could and forced an innocent expression onto his face, trying not to provoke the gorgeous beast and make him angrier. 

“Mhm, you forgot to tell me... and you didn’t practice the shirt ripping because you... mmm...” Jungkook leaned down and began to nuzzle his lips along Jimin’s neck, aiming for that spot that instantly unhinged him. “It’s not like we couldn’t afford a bunch of cheap, sleeveless white tee-shirts...” Flicking out his tongue, he licked over that place, and then pressed his tongue tip into the hollow of the ethereal angel’s collarbone, bringing a loud moan from his lips while he tried not to writhe, even as he felt his cock growing inside his dance pants. “And you improvised... baby boy... that grind was dirty... naughty... so fucking sexy... and I wasn’t the only one who thought so... and now... your ass is going to pay the price...” 

“Kookie, please... I need to be able to dance tomorrow night, please don’t be too rough... and I’m stinky and sweaty... can’t we... can’t we go home, first?” Jimin shuddered as he felt Jungkook’s tongue flick gently against the shell of his ear. 

“Kookie has left the building, baby... and no, I’m going to give it to you right here, right now, because I’m improvising... doing what I feel... claiming what’s mine...” As Jungkook spoke, his voice grew darker and thicker, a more molasses tone to it, heavy and sweet, and he continued to nuzzle his lips along Jimin’s skin, caressing over the flesh of his perfectly cut jaw, brushing softly over his temples and across his forehead, tasting the salt from the sweat that had dried on Jimin’s skin. 

“D-Daddy... please... don’t...” Jimin groaned softly as Jungkook captured his lips in a kiss again, although this time, it was deep and warm, the younger’s tongue sliding into the redhead’s mouth to play against his, then breaking the kiss to lightly nip at his plush bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Baby... feel how hard I am for you... and I’m angry and jealous... but you are in no danger tonight, I’ll make sure you’re not sore for tomorrow’s performance... are you using your colors? If not... I’m going to fuck you on this floor, and then we’ll go home, and I’ll do it again in our bed... but tomorrow night... tomorrow night, after the performance... well...” 

Jimin gulped again and stared at Jungkook’s face, the sound of the dark raven’s voice sending slow shivers down his back as he lifted his hand and pressed his palm against the front of Jungkook's slacks. “Oh... oh fuck, Daddy... you’re so big... I’m... not using my colors, but... we only have until midnight, before they lock down the building... and... and... I want you to do whatever you feel I deserve tomorrow night...” The red-haired boy realized he had just given Jungkook full control, but he trusted him implicitly. 

“Good boy...” Jungkook murmured as he stepped back. “Strip... then present your ass to me here, on your hands and knees...” The black-haired boy moved to the middle of the room and faced toward the mirrored wall again, and the elder squirmed out of his pants and panties, then dropped to the floor to start crawling quickly toward where the younger stood. “Stop,” Jungkook murmured, bringing Jimin’s movement to an immediate halt. 

“Did... did I do something wrong, D-Daddy?” Jimin asked, lifting his gaze as tears formed in his eyes. 

“No, baby, you didn’t do anything wrong, at all... I didn’t mean for you to crawl, sweetheart, I should have said that differently,” Jungkook murmured, a smile playing about the corners of his lips as he came to where Jimin waited, then bent down, wrapped his arms around his waist, picked him up, and then moved him to where he’d wanted him to go. “For the record, baby... I don’t want you to ever crawl unless it’s by your own choice... you are not my slave, you are my submissive and my beloved, and I will never tell you to grovel. Although, if you decided you wanted to do it sexily to turn me on some time, I would enjoy that very much.” 

Jimin couldn’t help but giggle as he found himself moved like a piece of furniture, since he’d kept his knees bent and back taut, and when Jungkook pressed a soft kiss between his naked shoulder blades, the beautiful flame-haired beauty whispered, “I think we should both try that, sometimes...” 

“Mmm, yes, that sounds like a very good idea... now, what should I do with you, I wonder?” Jungkook stood up next to the red-haired boy and contemplated him in his vulnerable state. “Lift your head and watch in the mirror, baby,” the raven growled softly before he walked over to pick up Jimin’s tee shirt and pants. Coming back to him, Jungkook knelt and spread the clothing on the floor beneath Jimin, patting at his thighs gently to urge him to lift his knees, so he could rest them on the fabric of his pants. 

Jimin looked down at the way his lover had arranged the clothing to keep his naked body mostly from touching the cold wood floor, then lifted his head again to catch Jungkook’s gaze in the mirror, biting his bottom lip as he watched the younger begin to remove his belt, a shiver inching up his spine as he heard that metallic jingle when the buckle was opened, then the slow, deliberate shush of the leather sliding through his belt loops. “P-p... P-please, D-Daddy...” Jimin whimpered, a slow tremor shaking his body. 

Jungkook removed the belt and let it dangle from his finger by the buckle, then began to drag the soft, buttery end along Jimin’s back and the curve of his ripe, plush bottom, the younger’s beast observing as the redhead gasped and shivered, then as gooseflesh trailed after the belt as it softly brushed against his skin. 

You’d think that by now, Jimin would be accustomed to this sort of torment from Jungkook, the tension ramping up bit by bit, as he anticipated the stroke of the leather against his unprotected bottom or the soft touch of gentle fingers, but, as much as he tried to tell himself each time didn’t unnerve him, he realized he was wrong. Every time was similar but different, and he was never able to predict what the outcome would be, although he did know that if he used his colors, whatever Jungkook had planned would be immediately abandoned, and he would comfort and praise him. 

The anxiety that the waiting caused the elder was obviously what the other was intending, the torture of not knowing what was going to happen, the fear that whatever it was would be painful or too pleasurable to bear without falling apart, slowly eating at Jimin’s patience, until he would snap and blurt out some sort of frustrated curse, which would then cause Jungkook to act. This time, Jimin decided he was not going to give in, and he stubbornly took a breath, and then waited. 

Something in his expression must have changed when he made that decision, because the ravenette grinned, then swung the belt back, then forward, fast, striking the length of leather from one side of Jimin’s bottom to the other, creating a white stripe across the center of those plump cheeks as they compressed, which then changed to a dark pink blush. 

Jimin gasped and yelped, his fingers curling in the shirt under his hands, and he lowered his head for a moment to take a few deep breaths, while the sting set into his seat, and his body trembled. “Fuck,” he moaned softly, before lifting his head again and looking directly back into Jungkook’s eyes. 

“Count to ten.”


	4. Was That... A Punishment?

“O-one, D-Daddy...” 

“Good boy.” Jungkook wrapped a loop of the belt around his hand, giving him better control of the shorter length, then whipped Jimin again, laying another stripe directly over the first one. 

“Ouch!!!” Jimin yelled, then lowered his head again and breathed, taking his time to get ready for the next one, before lifting his head and meeting Jungkook’s gaze. “T-two... D-Daddy...” 

Seven more hard lashes were delivered, each a little lower on the beautiful redhead’s ass, until his cheeks from the center to just below the lowest curve was reddened, welted, and burning, and surprisingly enough, his cock was throbbing and swollen, and a thin string of precum was dribbling from his tip to his shirt on the floor. Jimin was crying and shaking, as he lifted his face to look at Jungkook again, then gasped, “N-Nine... D-D-Daddy...” 

The last one was a mighty stroke and it landed directly over the place where his upper thighs and bottom met, and Jimin screamed and climaxed, but still managed to whimper, “T-T-Ten, D-D-Daddy,” before he let his arms and legs straighten out and he collapsed to the floor. “Fuck... fuck... ow... Daddy, ow... fuck... please, Daddy... fuck me... niga pil-yohae... jebal juseyo... please...” 

“Good boy, what a good boy you are for Daddy, you came so hard... I am definitely not the only pain kitten in our little family, am I?” Jungkook dropped his belt and quickly stripped out of his clothes, then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny tube of lube and a small glass jar of the soothing cream. Opening the jar, he began to lightly brush it over Jimin’s baked bottom, the red-haired beauty hissing softly through his teeth at the initial pain of the gentle touch, then sighing with relief when the burning had disappeared. “Up on your knees baby, lift your ass in the air, keep your shoulders on the floor...” 

Jimin moaned quietly as he moved into the incredibly lewd position, his face blushing nearly as darkly as his bottom had been moments ago, then whispered, “I... I didn’t think I liked it, to be honest, but... but you... you’ve made me crave it...” He was resting his chin on the back of his hands and looking in the mirror again, still blushing as he saw the curve of his upturned backside and the cleft between his cheeks, and imagined what Jungkook was seeing as he knelt behind him. 

“I do remember when you told me you hadn’t been spanked by your parents... I haven’t, either, mine don’t think it’s necessary, but whenever the guys would get rambunctious and everyone would start slapping each other’s butts, I realized it turned me on... which was pretty damned embarrassing, back then, I have to say. Luckily, most of the time no-one noticed.” Jungkook gently nudged Jimin’s knees a little farther apart, then placed his warm hands on Jimin’s soft mounds, before leaning forward and licking a long stripe from his perineum to the top of his crack, then began to gently tongue his lover’s tight hole. 

“Mmm... most of the time? We’re going to have to talk about that later but, now... fuck, Kookie... that feels so good...” Jimin’s neck was getting uncomfortable, so he turned his head and rested his cheek on the back of his hands, his swollen eyes closing as he sank into the pleasure Jungkook was now giving to him. “I can’t believe you’re doing that after I’ve been all sweaty...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and tickled around the sensitive rosebud with the tip of his tongue. “It helps that I brought one of the flavored lubes... this one is juicy pineapple, and it makes you even more delicious than you already are. I’m glad we got this one...” He continued the sweet teasing until Jimin was gasping and begging softly for the younger’s cock, then he knelt up and whispered, “Okay, hands and knees, baby, here I come...” He waited until Jimin was in position, then slowly entered him, moaning quietly as the beautiful angel’s heat engulfed his thick length, and once the elder had adjusted, he took him slowly and deeply, groaning as he felt the drag of the tight muscle squeezing around his shaft. 

It took a little longer due to the slow pace of the lovemaking, but finally, both met their highs, and after a short while to catch their breaths, they stood up and got dressed. 

“Jungkook?” Jimin said softly, as he turned toward the ravenette and slid his arms around his neck. 

“Ne?” Jungkook replied, his arms slipping around Jimin’s waist. 

“Was that... a punishment?” 

“Mmm, no, baby, it wasn’t... did it feel like one?” 

“Kind of... I mean... your beast was so pissed... and the spanking hurt, but it also made me cum... and you weren’t rough...” 

“I told you, Jiminie... you’re the only person I’ve ever known who makes me want to take care of you even while I want to hurt you... and now that I know you love both... ” 

“Mmm... so... will... will tomorrow night be a... punishment?” 

Jungkook could feel the frisson of fear that raced through Jimin’s body as he held the sweet beauty in his arms. “No, salangbad-a, tomorrow will not be one, either, although I will not be so gentle... you will be sore on Sunday morning, but then we can use the cream if you wish. I want you to feel it when you wake up, baby... feel how the idea of you showing off in front of people makes me crazy... especially because when you’re dancing, it turns almost everyone who is watching on. But I would never ask you to change how you dance because of my jealousy. Still... I will make sure to remind you who you belong to, afterward...” 

Jimin sighed softly and nuzzled his lips against Jungkook’s, then whispered, “I can hardly wait, Daddy... although I should tell you, there is only one person who I want to turn on when I dance… you see, he’s this drop-dead gorgeous dark-haired boy, and I love him so much, I dance for him so he’ll want me…” 

Jungkook grinned and touched the tip of his nose to Jimin’s, then offered him a sweet, warm kiss. “Well, he very much enjoys watching you and he loves you very much, and always wants you, whether you’re dancing or not… Hm... I’m pretty sure the Hyungs know what we’ve been doing... are you ready to go face the teasing? There are still fifteen minutes before the doors are locked.” 

“Aish, I guess... at least I’m wearing a black tee-shirt this time, so the wet spot won’t show...” 

“Yes, and, it’s good I had the foresight to turn your shirt inside out, so the stickiness is inside now, rather than out... I can’t imagine what would happen if someone hugged you and felt it...” Jungkook snickered. 

“Yah, you pabo, you’d love that, I just know it! And no, you had better not make it happen, either!!” Jimin shook his finger in Jungkook’s face, and Jungkook opened his mouth and neatly trapped that digit between his teeth. “Hey! I was scolding you; you’re not supposed to ignore me and be more of a brat!!” 

“Yeah, except you know me well enough by now to realize I’ll tease you whenever I get the chance,” Jungkook replied, giggling as he unlocked the door, then took Jimin’s hand and they walked out of the room. 

“Mhm, yes, yes I do... I swear if I’d have known what an aesaekki you really are...” Jimin rolled his eyes, and then picked up his shoes from the step before they ascended the stairs to the first floor. 

“Pfft, you’d have still let me do those dirty things to you in the locker room that day, we’d have fallen madly in love, and you’d be living with me... nothing would be any different...” Jungkook opened the door at the top of the stairs and let Jimin enter the backstage area, and then the two of them walked hand in hand around to where there were still people gathered. 

Now, it was mostly just the dancers who were on the stage, mostly saying their goodbyes, while a few still practiced a few of their moves. Jungkook also saw Director and Mrs. Chen, and he bowed to them when they looked in his direction, while Jimin had stopped to talk to Hobi, Taemin, Jongin, and Jongdae, then Jungkook turned his attention back to his friends. 

“Kim Jongdae, please meet Jeon Jungkook, my boyfriend. And Jeon Jungkook, please meet Kim Jongdae, my friend, and one of my dance partners.” Jimin held Jungkook’s hand possessively, causing Jungkook to smile and blush just a bit, but the ravenette bowed politely to Jimin's friend and said, “Annyeong haseyo, Jongdae Hyung, I am happy to meet you formally, since we haven’t had the chance to talk after the practices. Annyeong haseyo, Hobi Hyung, Taemin Hyung, Jongin Hyung, shiksa hashutsuyo?” 

“Ah, Jungkook ssi, it is nice to finally meet you as well, Jimin talks about you all the time. 

They continued talking for a little longer when suddenly; their friends stopped talking and bowed. Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other in confusion, and then noticed the four others were looking at something behind the two boys, and as they turned to look behind themselves, they bowed as well. 

“Annyeong haseyo, haksaengs, I hope you will all do well tomorrow, I look forward to the official performance, as does my beautiful wife.” Director Chen smiled at the boys as all of them greeted him and his wife. 

“Jungkook ssi, I saw you hurrying off earlier, are you all right? You look a bit overheated...” Mrs. Chen looked at Jungkook and then at Jimin with some concern, and the gorgeous ravenette and the beautiful redhead blushed deeply. "I do hope you will be feeling better by tomorrow night." 

“I am fine now, thank you for asking, Mrs. Chen, I sometimes become overwhelmed in crowds, I needed a little bit of quiet time... oh, and please, Director and Mrs. Chen, I would like to introduce my boyfriend, Park Jimin, and my friends, Jung Hoseok, Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin, and Kim Jongdae. Hoseok Hyung, Taemin Hyung, and Jongdae Hyung also dance with Jimin Hyung, Jongin Hyung and I are on the basketball team together. Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin, and Kim Jongdae, please meet Director Chen, the Performing Arts director, and his wife, Mrs. Chen.” 

All of them bowed politely again and everyone greeted each other, then Mrs. Chen turned to Jungkook. “I meant to ask you earlier but didn’t have the chance, Jungkook ssi. Are you related to the Jeon’s of Jeon Cosmetics?” 

Jungkook nodded and smiled, replying, “Ah, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Jeon are my parents. Do you know them?” 

“We do, a little bit... we’ve run into them at various fund-raising events over the past few years. I was very happy to hear that your family moved to Seoul, I was hoping that would mean I would see more of your mother, she is a charming lady. Unfortunately, there haven’t been many events this year, although now that the holiday season is nearly upon us, I am hoping there will be more opportunities to do so.” Director and Mrs. Chen smiled warmly at Jungkook, while Jimin and his friends stood there, trying not to look like deer in the headlights, while the maknae of the group chatted up the Director’s wife. 

“Yes, she mentioned that she was disappointed so many events had been canceled, as well. If you’d like, I can ask her to contact you, I am sure she would be happy to meet you at your convenience.” 

“Ah, yes, that would be wonderful... to be honest, I think she’s very nice, and I also want to get some hints from her about her skincare routine, she always looks so fresh and lovely.” 

Jungkook blinked and blushed, and Director Chen chided his wife gently while trying not to chuckle at the looks on all of their faces. “Minjee, I am sure Jungkook ssi didn’t need to know that particular piece of information, although I would imagine he will pass it along to his mother when he gives her your information. Why don’t you give him one of your cards, then we should be heading home.” He looked around and called out to the people standing around, “Everyone, it is after midnight, and Manager Kwang has kindly allowed us to continue to remain past midnight, but we should all say good night, and let the poor man go home. We will see all of you tomorrow night, and we hope you all do well and enjoy yourselves, we look forward to seeing the formal performance.” 


	5. Endorphins, Baby

Mrs. Chen smiled sweetly at Jungkook and took one of her calling cards from her small bag, then handed it over to him. “Thank you again, Jungkook ssi, we will see you tomorrow. Good night.” 

They bowed to the Director and his wife again and then watched as the couple walked down the stairs next to the stage and continued down the aisle toward the front doors. 

“Jeon Jungkook, what the fuck was that?” Jimin said, his eyebrows raised, an incredulous look on his face. “How the hell are you on speaking terms with Director Chen and his wife??!!” They all crowded around the younger, nodding their heads as they awaited the explanation. 

“Um, well... I was still sitting in my seat when the rehearsal ended, and after everyone else got up and came up here to visit with their family and friends, Mrs. Chen stopped and talked to me... like... completely randomly...” 

“Holy shit! What did she talk to you about??” As they were listening for Jungkook’s reply to that question, they all began to walk toward the stairs, following after the rest of the stragglers who were leaving the theater finally, while Kwang, the theater manager, followed after them all, his ring of keys jingling in his hand. 

“Well, she started the conversation by talking about you, Jimin-ah... she said you are amazing and have incredible talent, and are ethereal. Of course, I already knew that. And then, she just sort of waited for me to get up from my seat and escort her up to the stage to find her husband... I didn’t think about who she was, or even who he was, even after she told me and introduced us because I wanted to come to find you... but... now that I’m thinking about it... holy shit...” 

Jungkook blushed even more darkly, causing his friends to laugh and slap him on the back, and once they were all outside, they began to separate to find their vehicles. 

“Goodnight, guys, see you all tomorrow... I’m kind of nervous now, knowing Director and Mrs. Chen will be paying so much attention to me...” Jimin smiled a bit wanly, and Jungkook hugged him, while the boys told him not to worry, since they all knew he'd be perfect. 

The ravenette and the redhead walked over to the Spyder and Jungkook looked at Jimin. “Do you feel up to driving home, or would you like me to do it?” The younger took the elder in his arms and kissed him sweetly, then smiled as Jimin yawned and murmured, “I think it’ll be better if you drive, I’m suddenly very sleepy...” 

“Mmm, coming down from the endorphins, baby... okay, you get in and buckle up, and I’ll take us home.” 

A short while later, Jungkook was gently helping Jimin out of the low slung car, then walking with him to the kitchen door, and as soon as they were inside and had taken their shoes off, he picked Jimin up, Jimin wrapped his arms and legs around him, and the younger took the beauty upstairs and laid him softly on the bed. “Here baby, let’s get you undressed, and we need to take a quick shower before we sleep...” 

Jungkook hurried out of his clothes, helped Jimin up from the bed and over to the shower, then took him inside and sat him on the marble bench, before closing the glass door and turning on the water. He looked over to the bench and giggled softly when he saw Jimin had laid down on it, curled his legs up onto the seat, and had fallen asleep. 

“Ah, sweetheart, you are so adorable... but you need to wake up just a little bit, baby, so I can wash you... come on, you can do it... that’s right... come over here... mhm... there, doesn’t the warm water feel nice? Here, hold onto me a little bit, while I pour some gel on you, okay... rub-a-dub-dub, washy washy... fuck, you’re beautiful, baby... mmm... looks like your mini Minnie is waking up a little bit from all the rubbing... you’re so cute... okay, lift this foot... scrub scrub scrub... now the other... good boy... and let me quickly wash your hair... okay, now rinsing... and, now you’re a clean boy... and so am I, just from rubbing against you... well, at least my front is... here, let me dry you off and put you in bed, then I’ll finish my shower and join you... mhm, climb in, baby... no, I’m not coming quite yet... shh, sweetheart, I’ll be quick...” 

A very short time after that found Jungkook cuddling Jimin close against his naked body, spooning him and nuzzling sweet kisses over the back of his neck and shoulder, while the flame-haired angel made quiet little noises, content in his lover’s arms. 

“Saranghae, salangbad-a... I love you to the moon and back, Jiminie...” 

Saranghae, beloved... I love you more... dream of me, Jungkookie...” 

And soon, the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	6. Maybe I Should Be More Careful...

Saturday Morning...

"Jimin-ah... Jimin-ah, are you awake?”

Jimin rose slowly from sleep and partially opened his eyes, his lips curving into a warm smile as he met Jungkook’s dark gaze, the ravenette cuddled close and gently brushing his fingertips against the redhead’s cheek. “Mmm, I am now, baby, is everything all right? What time is it?”

“Everything’s okay, and it’s ten o’clock... I just... I wanted to talk to you about something.” Jungkook smiled a bit hesitantly as he waited for Jimin to awaken more fully, and the scarlet-haired sweetheart lightly cupped his hand against the raven’s jaw.

“What is it, kitten? Are you sure everything’s okay?” Jimin blinked, then smiled sweetly as the younger suddenly pushed him onto his back and moved to cuddle closer, sliding an arm and leg over the elder’s body and legs, and resting his head on his chest. Jimin wrapped his arms tightly around Jungkook’s shoulders and held him, his fingers gently combing through the boy’s thick, soft hair. “You’re worrying me a little bit, baby... what do you want to talk about?”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Jiminie... I mean, if anyone should be worried, it is me... and to tell you the truth, I am... I mean...” Jungkook sighed softly and Jimin realized he could feel warm tears trickling onto his bare skin.

“Baby... tell me what’s wrong, why are you worried... sweet kitten... talk to me, jagiya...” Jimin tucked his fingertips under Jungkook’s chin and tilted his head back, then offered a loving kiss, before hugging him and slowly running his hand up and down his warm back.

“Well, I... um... you know how we’ve... uh... talked about some of the rules for when we play, and how I sometimes ask what your color is, and sometimes I don’t?” Jungkook’s voice was slightly shaky, and he rested his cheek against the elder’s chest again, while Jimin rubbed his cheek against the top of the younger’s head.

“Mhm, yes...”

“Well... one of the things I forgot about is... um... well...” Jungkook’s voice became whisper soft and Jimin could feel him gulp before he spoke, “do you... sometimes wish I had stopped doing something sooner?”

Jimin blinked and considered the question for a moment, then asked, “I’m not sure what you mean, Jungkook-ah...”

“Like... like when I’m teasing you until you’re begging me to fuck you... do you wish I wouldn’t do that? Or when I spank you until you cum... I mean... is it too much?”

“Ohhhh... no, jagiya, I love that... it’s so intense, and I think if you did that every time we had sex, I might not like it so much, but... I don’t want you to stop, and if I did, I would use my colors...”

“But... but what about if you go too deep and you can’t... or you should, but you don’t want to... I mean... maybe I should be more careful...”

“Jungkook-ah... you’ve proven that you are watching out for me when I can’t watch out for myself, and you’ve only pushed my boundaries as far as I’ve been able to handle them... and to be perfectly honest... I think if you tried to be more careful, neither of us would enjoy that...”

“Okay... there’s something else... I just want to make sure I’m not doing anything that will make you start to hate me...”

“Jungkook ssi, that is never going to happen... what is this something else, mmm?”

“Are you... do you... does my darker persona really scare you? Like... do you think you’d be in real danger when I’m in that state? I mean... do you use your colors when I’m like that, because you’re worried I’m going to seriously hurt you?” From the shaky sound of his voice, and the increase in the fall of the tears onto the redhead’s chest, it was obvious that the idea of Jimin being afraid that might happen hurt Jungkook deeply.

“Hm... well, I admit, you’ve definitely scared the hell out of me a few times when that beast has come rushing out at me, but... fuck, Kookie, it also makes me so hard... so, no, I am not actually afraid of you, when you’re like that... I mean, yes, depending on why you’re in that mood, I might be frightened; for instance, you did scare me when I pulled that stupid prank, but... when we first talked about this stuff, you said there would be no scars, no permanent damage, and no blood... and since I knew I deserved to be punished for being such a gaegumeong, I was pretty much expecting my ass to be sore, and it definitely was... but you still let me use my colors and even though I told you I thought I should be punished more, you said no... so, I guess, yeh, I’m afraid when you’re angry, but, I’m not worried that you’re going to do anything I can’t handle... you know?”

“Okay, good...” Jungkook sighed softly and hugged the beautiful angel. “Just... don’t ever forget that you can ask questions or use your colors, no matter what, even if I'm punishing you... and... and if I ever do something that is too much, tell me right away, so I can stop, and then I'll know not to do it again... promise me, okay?”

“Ah, Jungkookie, I promise...” Jimin whispered, “You promise the same to me, too... I know I’m not nearly as scary as your darker self, but I still don’t want to do something that goes too far...”

“Heh, I don’t know why you think you’re not as scary... Mr. Park is pretty strict, and my Appa can be too... although you did threaten me with your darker self at one point, and unless Mr. Park or Appa were him, I think I haven’t that part of you yet...” Jungkook squirmed around a bit and scooched back up, so the two of them were lying side by side, face to face.

“Hm, I think you’re right; you haven’t made me angry enough for you to meet him... I’ve rarely gotten that pissed off, ever.” Jimin snuggled closer to the ravenette and brushed his lips warmly over Jungkook’s full mouth.

“Mmm... well, maybe we should try bringing him out when you’re not that pissed like we do with mine. Has anyone ever done that with you before?” Jungkook flicked out his tongue and licked the tip of it over Jimin’s plush bottom lip.

“You know, no-one has... as I said, I’ve rarely been that mad, to begin with, and I’ve never thought of it as a sexy-time persona, but... we could definitely see if it will work... although right now, I have something else I’d like to do to you, kitten...” Jimin’s already quiet voice softened further, and he pulled him closer still and slid his hand along Jungkook’s smooth side, before reaching behind him and fondling his muscular bottom.

Jungkook gasped at the touch and blushed prettily, and Jimin watched while the raven’s submissive side came forward and he dipped his head and offered the beautiful redhead a bashful smile. “Oh, Appa... I... I would love you to do things to me...”

Jimin chuckled softly and slid his hand from that smooth backside to touch lightly behind his thigh, as he murmured, “Here, kitten, lift your leg and place it over my hip... mhm, just like that... and I’ll move my leg like this... remember doing this for me? Here, sweetheart, come closer... as close as you can... yes, perfect...” The ethereal angel lifted three of his fingers to Jungkook’s mouth and whispered, “Make these wet, baby... that’s Appa’s good boy... yes, that’s very good... just right... mmm, now relax... oh sweet kitten, you are so tight and hot...”

Jimin had gently slid one of his saliva-soaked fingers into Jungkook’s tight hole, causing the younger to whimper softly and roll his hips, which in turn rubbed his hardened length against the other’s, bringing a quiet moan from both of their throats. “Oh... oh Appa... that... that feels so good...”

Jimin brushed a soft kiss over Jungkook’s forehead, whispering, “Lift your face, baby, give me your lips... and let me know when you’re ready for another one inside...”

As soon as the ravenette had looked into the red-haired boy’s eyes, Jimin kissed him, the redhead sighing softly as Jungkook automatically opened his mouth to allow the elder’s tongue access to the moist cavern, a low shiver trembling through the ravenette's body as he felt the digit in his ass slowly pressing in and out.

“Mhm,” Jungkook moaned into the kiss, nodding his head slightly, and Jimin added the second finger while pulling the younger boy as tightly against himself as he could, gently fucking him as the kiss deepened.

Jimin could feel the warm wetness of the ravenette’s precum coating his belly as their cocks pressed together, and when he heard the next needy moan from the sweet mouth, he slipped his third finger in, and then broke the kiss, in order to nuzzle his lips against Jungkook’s neck, searching for that spot that would send him into bliss. He knew exactly when he found it, because the black-haired boy gasped, then groaned deeply, and the tight muscle clenched around his digits, bringing a soft chuckle to Jimin's lips at how easily he could bring his lover so much pleasure.

Soon, Jungkook was moaning and whimpering, riding Jimin’s fingers while reaching between their bodies to wrap his hand around both of their shafts. He smoothed his palm over both tips, coating it with precum, then stroked both lengths at once, each gasping at the feeling, until, just as the raven was ready to climax, the redhead carefully tugged his fingers out and gently pushed the other onto his back.

“A-Appa?” Jungkook blinked open his eyes, still slowly writhing, a somewhat confused expression coming to his magnificent features, and Jimin smiled warmly at him as he moved to kneel between his legs, then leaned toward the nightstand.

“Everything’s okay, kitten, I just want some lube, so I can make love to you properly... I want to see you cum on your stomach while I fill your ass... and maybe you should be the one with a plug in your bottom today... and possibly even tonight while you’re watching me dance... think about that, sweetheart, and let me know if you’d like it or not...” Jimin grabbed the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand, then stroked his dick, slicking it fully with the stuff, before reaching between Jungkook’s legs and slowly pressing three of his fingers in again, and swirling them around a bit to get him fully ready and wet.

“Oh... o-okay... ohfuck... Appa... da joh-a... mmm...” Jungkook pressed his head back into the pillows and panted softly, writhing as Jimin prepared him.

“You’re such a good kitten... I love you so much... are you ready?” Jimin lifted Jungkook’s legs and leaned forward, propping himself up on the mattress with his hands beside the other’s chest, Jungkook's legs bent and resting against the elder’s biceps. When he saw the younger nod his head and heard his mumbled ‘yes please’, he pressed his cock tip against the tight entrance and slowly began to push, watching the beautiful boy’s face. Once he felt his glans fully pass the muscle, he lowered his head and again softly nuzzled the ravenette’s neck, sending tremors through his body as he sank his cock fully into that tight ass.

“How do you want it, baby?” Jimin whispered, his hot breath feathering over the moist flesh he was kissing, while he waited for Jungkook to adjust.

“Slow and loving, Appa... especially if you’re going to put a plug in after...” Jungkook blushed deeply when Jimin lifted his head and met his gaze, dark hazel and dark chocolate both with widened pupils, and filled with need.

“Anything for you, kitten... anything and everything...” Jimin replied, and with that, he began a leisurely rhythm, his lips finding Jungkook’s to offer warm, tender kisses, as he poured all of his adoration of his beloved into his lovemaking.


	7. I'm So Bad At This

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin’s shoulders and sank himself fully into the decadent sensations his lover was giving him, his body trembling from the feeling of being spread open so widely and filled so deeply, his desire pooling in his belly and heating to a blaze of urgency. “Appa... oh fuck... da joh-a... neomu joh-a... duh juseyo... faster, Appa... harder... jebal... I’m going to cum... give me more... please...” He whimpered into the kisses; his voice shaky and gruff with hunger.

Jimin smiled and leaned down to suckle at the sweet spot again while increasing his pace, until he was fucking Jungkook hard against the mattress, and the ravenette was screaming his name as he climaxed, shooting his cum all over his chest and stomach. Jimin continued for a few moments longer, making sure to stroke his tip over the membrane shielding Jungkook’s prostate to keep him in his high, until he too came, and filled the precious younger’s bottom with his seed.

He moved his arms, one at a time, to allow Jungkook to lower his legs, and then lay fully on top of him, to offer more, gentle, slow kisses, which were eagerly accepted and returned in kind. Finally, Jimin felt himself soften and squeezed out of the raven’s body by his clenching muscles, and he rolled off to lie beside his beloved, both of them panting softly and smiling like lunatics. He sat up for a moment and pulled the covers up, then snuggled close beside the ravenette, both of them lying on their backs, while he took Jungkook’s hand and slowly began to play with his fingers.

“Jungkookie?”

“Mmm?” Jungkook was watching as Jimin fiddled with his fingers, a sweet smile curving his lips, his dark eyes hooded as he recovered from his climax and relaxed.

“What made you ask that this morning? Was it something you’ve been wondering for a while?” Jimin turned his head to look at Jungkook, his expression just a bit concerned. “Or did I give you the impression there was something wrong?”

Jungkook scooted himself closer to Jimin and tried to lean his head far enough to drop a peck onto the redhead’s cheek, but it wasn’t possible when lying fully on his back. “Mmph, I want to kiss you, but if I roll over, your cum will drip out of my butt... because, you know, Appa hasn’t plugged his kitten yet...”

“Oh! Well, shame on me for being such an inconsiderate Appa, let me do that right now!” Both started to giggle as Jimin got up on the bed, then stood on the mattress to step over Jungkook and hop off to the floor. “Let’s see, which one... mmm... since you were so rude and used the vibrating weighted one on me while our friends were here, I think you deserve the same treatment... okay, kitten, roll over onto your belly and spread your cheeks for me...”

Jungkook did as he was told even as he blushed darkly when he pulled his buttocks apart to expose his pucker.

“Mmm... such a pretty little rosebud... hm, I remember a certain someone was supposed to get a punishment for letting some of his Appa’s cum dribble out of his bottom a few days ago, but his Appa got sidetracked... I think you need a little dose of the Loopy Johnny, what do you think?” Jimin lubed the metal plug thoroughly, and then slowly began to push it into Jungkook’s ass, while the raven groaned softly from the coolness of the steel, and from the thought of having that pain inducing implement used on his bare bottom. “Good boy, you’re doing so well... okay, here’s the hard part, deep breath in, then out and relax... very good kitten... shhhh, just a little more... and... there we go, that wasn’t so bad, was it, baby?” Once the plug was fully seated, the elder gently patted the ravenette’s cheeks and waited for his answer about the Johnny.

Jungkook lay in his spot for a moment, then slowly began to move, very much resembling a chastised boy who was in for a spanking as his head was lowered and he sniffled softly, wincing as he rolled into a sitting position and the plug shifted inside his ass.

Jimin nodded his head and walked over to the cupboard and opened one of the drawers, then lifted out the leather instrument. “All right, kitten, off the bed and bend over...” He stood a few feet from the bed and pointed to the carpet in front of him. “Right here, touch your toes...”

Jungkook sniffled a little more loudly and gulped, then began to slide off the bed at a snail’s pace, thoroughly sinking into the roleplay and trying his best to prolong the moment before he would get punished.

Jimin placed his hands on his hips and scolded, “Park Jungkook, stop dawdling and get over here! The longer you make me wait, the longer you’ll be bent over!”

Jungkook blinked in alarm, and then hurried to comply, a deep red blush coloring his face as he bent over in front of Jimin and fully exposed the end of the plug tucked between his perfect ass cheeks. “I’m sorry, Appa!”

“Yes, you will be, you bad boy... letting Appa’s cum drip out of your bottom, when you were told not to... that was very naughty... and then hm... what else... I also remember you called me Oppa... and you completely distracted me before I could spank you... oh, you’re really in for it, baby... no counting, and do not stand up until I tell you to...”

Jungkook nodded his head, then yelped when the first stroke landed, the thin loops of the implement immediately bringing welts to the tender flesh of his cheeks, due to the force in which the red-haired beauty was wielding it. The ravenette lost count after ten, as he was in too much pain to keep track any longer, and when Jimin finally relented and stopped, the younger was wailing and sobbing, his hands gripping the backs of his calves to keep himself from reaching up to try to shield his burning bottom.

“I think that’s enough, for now,” Jimin said quietly, panting from the exertion, as he lifted a hand to brush his bangs out of his face and wipe the sweat from his brow. He stepped behind Jungkook and critically examined his well-chastised ass, noting that the actual damage from the leather wasn’t too bad, but from the way the raven was reacting, he must feel like he was sitting on a hot stove. “Go stand in the corner, over there. Place your hands in the small of your back, and no touching your bottom.” Jimin said, pointing toward where the window wall to the deck met the side of the house. “Nose in the corner, until I tell you to come out...”

“Y-yes, A-Appa... I-I'm s-sorry, A-Appa...” Jungkook sobbed, doing his best to keep from touching his aching backside as he started toward the other side of the bed.

“Jungkook-ah...” Jimin whispered suddenly, bringing the ravenette to a halt. “What’s your color, kitten...”

“G-Green, A-Appa...” Jungkook answered, and as he turned a bit more toward the beautiful redhead, Jimin wasn’t too shocked to see the Jungcock at full mast and drooling precum.

Jimin grinned and lifted his gaze to meet Jungkook’s, who blushed all kinds of shades of red, and he nodded and pointed toward the corner. “I’ll come get you when it’s time for you to come out... but if you need me before then, either come find me, I’ll be in the kitchen, or call for me, and I’ll come right up... you’re a good boy, baby, and all will be forgiven after you’ve had your corner time...” He pressed a soft kiss to Jungkook’s lips, and then sent him toward the window with a soft pat to his searing cheeks, causing the younger to gasp and sob harder.

Still, Jungkook did as he’d been told, and he pressed his nose into the corner, his hands clenched together over his back, his breath hitching softly in his throat as he continued to cry quietly.

Jimin stood and observed his magnificent lover for a while, his own cock throbbing when he quickly dressed in a pair of loose shorts and tee shirt, then placed the implement back in the cupboard, went downstairs, and began cooking breakfast. Unfortunately, he lost track of time, and when he was finally finished and checked his phone, having decided to make a lot of food so there would be leftovers tonight after his performance, he realized he’d left Jungkook standing in the corner for almost an hour and a half. “Fuck! Kookie!! Koo, you can come out! Fuck, I’m sorry!!” He ran swiftly up the stairs and looked toward the corner, but saw no Jungkook standing there, and his heart began to race. “Fuck, Koo, where... oh... oh baby, I’m so sorry...”

He came around the end of the bed and looked toward the floor near the corner, and there was Jungkook, lying on the floor and partially curled into a fetal position, having exhausted himself crying and finally laid down on the cold wood floor and fallen asleep.

“Oh fuck, baby... honey, I’m so sorry... come here, sweetheart, shhhh... that’s it, kitten, wake up... good boy... Appa’s so sorry, jagi... come on, let’s get up... shhh, it’s okay... come on, let’s get you into bed and warmed up... my poor baby, I’m so sorry, I was cooking and forgot to check the clock... shhhh... yongseo haejwo, goyang-i saekki... saranghae, salangbad-a... are you all right?” Jimin held Jungkook close, both of them lying on the bed, side by side, as he alternately caressed his face and combed his fingers through the thick, dark hair.

“I’m... I’m okay... Jimin... I... I deserved that...” Jungkook replied, his voice the tiniest whisper, his eyes tightly shut to try to keep the tears that threatened to fall again at bay, while his body was tense in Jimin’s embrace.

“Fuck... no, Jungkook, no, you didn’t, not like that, I am so, so sorry... baby... kitten... Appa’s good boy... please, sweetheart, this is my fault, you did nothing wrong... fuck... I’m so bad at this, Koo... I’m not used to having so much control and having to be so careful... I’m not usually dominant like that... please forgive me, jagiya... I didn’t mean to hurt your heart; I would never do it on purpose... I’m so sorry you’re getting the worst of my inexperience...” Jimin pressed soft kisses all over Jungkook’s face while brushing off the dried tear stains until he could feel the other relaxing.

“N-Next t-time... bring me downstairs with you... o-okay?” Jungkook slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Jimin’s face, which was now also tear-stained, and he lifted his hand to brush his thumb over the apple of the red-haired beauty’s cheek. “There’s a perfect corner for standing in, in the kitchen... and... you’d be able to see my sore bottom, too... and maybe even kiss it, if you felt so inclined... to make it feel better...”

“Ah, kitten, you are adorable... all right, the next time, I will stand you in the kitchen while I’m downstairs... I am so very sorry, Kookie... but... there is a whole bunch of food waiting for us to go eat it... I hope you’re hungry. Do you want me to use the cream, so you can sit comfortably?”

“Mhm, yes please... and I’m super hungry, I could smell the food cooking and my stomach was growling like crazy, until I got too tired and had to lay down... I thought about coming downstairs or calling for you, but... I just got so tired, and I thought you'd be coming back soon... I... I’m sorry I... d-didn't... s-stay... s-standing...”

“No no, kitten, no apologies, and we know what happens to bad boys who apologize for things they shouldn’t... give me your lips, baby, so I can give you kisses... Mmmm...”


	8. I'm Glad You're My Pervert

A short while later, the two were downstairs, Jungkook looking happy again and Jimin with a huge smile on his face while he watched the ravenette dig into the food he’d cooked.

“Oh my god, Jiminie, this is delicious... I’m totally not telling my mom; she’ll make you start cooking with Hae Ran all the time, and I'll never see you again...” Jungkook swallowed the mouthful he’d chewed and leaned over to nuzzle a kiss against Jimin’s cheek. “I can’t believe you cooked all of this, why did you make so much?”

“Haha, well, if your mom actually asked me to cook with Hae Ran, I would be incredibly honored, and I doubt she’d have me do it that often. And, I wanted to make sure we have leftovers for tonight, since... well... since you’ve implied that I am going to be in big trouble when we get home, and I imagine we’ll be hungry afterward...” Jimin blushed sweetly and Jungkook kissed him and nodded.

“Oh, that’s right, because a certain gorgeous red-haired dancer will be showing off his sexy, dirty skills in front of a large crowd of people... fuck, I can’t wait to see you perform tonight, it’s been a long time since I’ve been to one of the shows you’ve been in, I think the last one was before you came up here last year...”

Jimin smiled and blushed a bit more darkly, as he leaned over and rested his shoulder against Jungkook’s. “I still can’t believe you actually went and watched me dance... if I had known you were there, I would have come out and found you. But... I think we weren’t meant to be together until now, or, it would have happened already...”

“Mmm, I think you’re right... okay, I am full and if I take another bite, I will pass out from a food coma. Are you finished?” When Jimin nodded his head, Jungkook got up to start clearing up the dishes and put the leftovers away, motioning for the elder to stay seated as he began to get up as well. “No, Appa, you made the food, it’s my job to clean up after... if we both cook, then we both clean, okay?”

Jimin grinned and nodded. “Okay, kitten... you’re such a good boy, I love you so much...”

“I love you too, Appa...”

While Jungkook was busy futzing around, Jimin spoke quietly. “You didn’t answer my question earlier, Jungkookie... although we did get pretty involved with something more important...”

“Which question was that, Jiminie?” Jungkook asked, as he dried one of the frying pans and put it away.

“What made you worried about whether I thought you were too intense, this morning? Was it something you’ve been thinking about for a while, or something I said that made you think I feel that way?” Jimin sat on the tall chair with his elbows on the butcher block counter, his head leaning on his hands, as he watched his beloved bustle around the kitchen.

“Oh, um... well, it was because of last night... I mean... when I used my belt on you... I know your body loved it, that was pretty obvious, but... when you asked me afterward if it was a punishment; it made me think I shouldn’t just arbitrarily do that kind of stuff... like, without there being a reason...” He finished drying the rest of the dishes and came around the counter, then took Jimin’s hand, helped him off the chair, and walked with him over to the couch. Sitting down on the chaise end, and wincing slightly when the plug shifted inside his ass, he tugged Jimin into his lap, spreading his legs so the redhead could sit between them, and then wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist.

“But... there was a reason, Koo...” Jimin replied, looking a bit confused, although he settled easily against Jungkook’s chest and sighed happily once they were comfortably snuggled under the soft yellow blanket. “I hadn't told you about the shirt ripping, although to be honest, I didn’t know I was going to do that grind until I did it... it just seemed... to fit at that moment. Still... it was pretty dirty... so, it’s not like I was surprised to get a spanking... and you did tell me you'd teach me what your belt felt like, at some point... and you gave me time to protest, if I wanted to...”

“I guess... I mean, I have wondered if there have been times when you wished I would stop sooner, and for whatever reason, thinking about last night made me seriously start questioning it...”

“Mmm... well, I can promise you that I trust you enough now to know it’s okay for me to tell you when I need you to stop, and you will. I believe you when you say it is braver of me to use my colors when I need to, then let you continue with something because it is what I think you want. And, I believe you when you say that you want me to use them, if I need to, because knowing I trust you enough to do that makes you feel happy... it makes me happy too... so... if I don’t use my colors, then I don’t want you to stop. I also know I can trust you to recognize when I should, but I can’t, for whatever reason...” Jimin nestled against Jungkook’s chest and sighed softly. “I never thought I would find a love like this when I thought I’d lost you for good... I figured if I did meet anyone who interested me again, I would be lucky if the person wasn’t like my ex-bastard... but I never expected to be truly happy. You’ve always made me truly happy, Jungkook, even during all the bad shit... it’s why I could never fully give up on trying to win you over...”

“Ah, Jiminie... then I won’t question whether you want something or not, if you aren’t using your colors... I do know that you haven’t hesitated to use them since the first couple of times, and that makes me much more comfortable with trying things with you. Once our schedules settle down a bit, I was wondering if you wanted to go to one of those BDSM clubs, and see what it’s like? Like, maybe after the new year.” He nibbled his lips along the shell of Jimin’s ear, causing the red-haired cutie to shiver and sigh softly. “I didn’t think I would be able to find happiness, either... to be truthful, I had pretty much decided I wasn’t going to look for anyone else, once I thought you’d rejected me... I can’t imagine anyone ever making me want them or love them as you do...”

"Mmm, yes, I think I'd like to see what that kind of club is about... but is it something we would join, or more like a dance club kind of thing?"

"The ones I know of are actually both... you can go and observe and not participate, if you're not a member, and there are places you can't go; or you can become a member. It really depends on what you're interested in. I figured we'd go and see what it was like and see if we wanted to join... but... just know, no matter what, if we did join, no-one else would ever be allowed to touch you... even if you wanted them to... I couldn't handle that..." Jungkook kissed Jimin softly and blushed shyly. "I don't want anyone else doing anything to you, even if I'm there..."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to touch me either, Kookie... I wouldn't want to upset you and it would just be too weird to me for someone else to do stuff... I wouldn't trust them, at all..." Jimin smiled and returned the kiss sweetly. "You're the only dominant I want, Daddy... and the only submissive I want to be Appa for..."

The two of them settled further among the couch cushions and under the blanket and decided to watch a movie, although, after the first ten minutes or so, Jimin started wriggling around and nudging Jungkook, until the angel was finally straddling the raven’s legs while wrapping his arms around the younger’s shoulders, and rubbing himself wantonly against the ravenette.

Jungkook groaned and hugged Jimin tightly, then rolled his own hips, shivering as he felt just how hard the other was, a soft chuckle in his voice as he whispered, “What are you doing, my squirmy little baby?”

Jimin was panting quietly, his humid breath puffing hotly over Jungkook’s neck as he clung tightly to him, and he gulped, then whimpered, “I... I need you... Kookie... please...”

“Holy shit, Jiminie, you get me so fucking hot... here, let’s push these mmph...” Jungkook’s words were cut off as Jimin captured his mouth in a desperate kiss, the older writhing, and moaning. The raven grasped at the waistbands of the elder’s shorts and underpants and managed to drag them down to his thighs, then the red-haired boy lifted one leg and they got that one out of the garments, which was apparently plenty as far as Jimin was concerned, because he whined softly when the ravenette tried to drag the other side off, too.

Suddenly, Jungkook found himself to be the recipient of the redhead’s mouth suckling at his sweet spot on his neck, and his brain fluttered away, leaving Jimin to squirm around some more, until he’d pushed and dragged the raven’s shorts and panties down far enough to let his thick cock spring out, and without any warning or lube, Jimin began pressing his tight pucker onto the swollen tip of the younger’s throbbing shaft. “Baby... lube...”

“Mmm, don’ wanna use lube, Daddy... need you in me now...” Jimin whimpered, gasping as he felt the drag of the dry skin become uncomfortable.

“Baby... it kinda hurts like this, let me get myself wet with some saliva, at least...”

Jimin sighed and nodded, then knelt up a bit. “Heh... I guess there’s a reason why we always make sure we’re ready, I’ve never actually tried to do it completely dry before, and thankfully, the ex-bastard never forced himself on me that way, either... here, let me do it, Daddy...” Before Jungkook had the chance to spit in his hand, Jimin was scooting down and burying himself under the blanket, and the ravenette groaned more loudly as he felt the redhead’s very accomplished mouth begin to suck and lick his dick, like a fat lollipop.

“Ah, jesu, baby... fuck, you’re good at that...” He dropped his head back into the pillows and reached under the blanket to slip his fingers through Jimin’s soft hair, and then tickled his fingertips along the older’s jawline. “Okay, baby doll, that should be good enough... come here so I can give you what you need...” He slid his hands further down and plucked gently at the other’s tee shirt, and the stunning angel emerged from under the blanket. Jungkook lifted his head from the pillows and looked at his lover’s face, then smiled as he noted the blown pupils and blush of desire coloring his cheeks, another quiet chuckle rumbling in his throat as the scarlet-haired boy attacked his lips again.

With no further delay, Jimin pressed his rosebud against Jungkook’s wide tip and forcefully pushed himself on, grunting and whimpering as he felt himself being stretched, then moaning as he slid all the way down at once, a deep shudder shaking through him when he’d impaled himself fully on that thick, long shaft.

Jungkook felt Jimin squirming around a bit again as he reached for something in the pocket of the shorts he was still partially wearing, and suddenly, the raven felt the plug inside his ass begin to vibrate on the lowest setting. “Oh fuck,” he gasped, breaking the kiss to lean his head back and catch the naughty angel’s gaze, “baby, I’m warning you... don’t turn it all the way up, or I’m going to make you sore and leave you that way for tonight...”

Jimin blinked and pouted, then whispered, “Just for a sec, Daddy, please? I... I really need you to fuck me hard for just a little... knowing you have that thing in your ass makes me so crazy...”

“Aish, such a bad boy... okay, baby, hold on tight...” Jungkook had been slowly lifting and lowering his hips to gently stretch Jimin’s ass and get him ready, so when the elder clung to him again and flipped the little switch to full, the ravenette didn’t hesitate to pound up into him, causing the beauty to scream. Less than fifteen seconds later, Jimin came all over Jungkook’s tee shirt and belly, shrieking his name, and the raven wrestled the controller out of the redhead’s hand and turned the plug off, before he accidentally did what he’d said he’d do, as he didn’t want to hurt his sweet lover before his performance.

“Fuck, baby... you get more turned on with this thing in my ass than I do, although I’m not saying I don’t love it, both your reaction and the way it feels inside me... then again, I was so hot for you when you had yours in, I absolutely understand the feeling... man, we are a couple of perverts, aren’t we?” Jungkook was still fucking Jimin, holding him warmly against his chest and slowly thrusting, and the beauty nodded his head, giggling softly as he replied.

“Mhm, we are... I’m glad you’re my pervert, Kookie... I love you so much...”


	9. He Had No Idea What A Precious Gift He Had

“I love you too, beautiful... okay, we’ve had our fun, should we watch the rest of the movie, or do you want to take a nap before we have to get showered and head to campus?”

Jimin yawned and snuggled against Jungkook’s chest. “I wanna nap, but can we stay here like this? I swear, I’ve never been on a couch that’s so comfortable before...”

“Mhm, yes we can, jagi... let me just scooch down a bit... there, that’s perfect... no more pushing the buttons, sweetheart, I have a hard time controlling myself when you’re so wild...”

“Mmm, okay Daddy...”

Jungkook tossed the remote over the back of the couch, then groaned as it landed just right and the plug began to vibrate, although it was on the lowest setting, so it wasn’t too difficult to handle. “Mmm, okay, well apparently I’ll be napping with a hard-on unless you tug that thing out of me...”

Jimin giggled and rolled his eyes. “That’s what you get for trying to keep the remote from me... but yes, I’ll turn it off and take it out, so we don’t deplete the charge... I still haven’t decided if I should make you wear it tonight while you’re watching the performance, or not...” He groaned softly and pouted as he stood up, sniffling when he felt Jungkook’s cock slip out of his ass, then he walked around the back of the couch and picked up the remote, then stood there and looked down at the ravenette, who was lying comfortably with his eyes closed.

A few moments went by and when Jungkook realized Jimin wasn’t speaking or coming back around the couch, he blinked open his eyes and then saw the look on the redhead’s face. “Oh baby, you better not... YAH!!!! GODDAMMIT JIMIN!!” He exploded off the couch as the elder turned the remote up to full, then leaped over the back of the couch to grab at the elder boy, although Jimin had been expecting that and was already in motion, screaming and laughing his ass off as he raced around the backside of the fireplace wall. “YOU’D BETTER RUN AND HOPE I DON’T CATCH YOU, BABYDOLL, YOUR ASS IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!”

“I’M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! HAHA!! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS THIS!” Jimin turned the vibrator off, then turned it on high again, then turned it off, but kept running until he realized Jungkook wasn’t actually behind him. “Oh fuck... um... Jungkookie? I’m sorry?” He had started around the front side of the fireplace and didn’t have a clear view of the other part of the house at the moment, so he slowly retraced his steps, to be able to look through the floating stairs, where he saw Jungkook’s beast waiting and watching, an incredibly predatory expression painting his magnificent features. “Heh... really, I’m... uh... Jungkookie, now... don’t... JUNGKOOK!!!!”

Jungkook started running again and Jimin took off, and then turned the vibrator on high, causing the ravenette to yell. “JEON JIMIN, WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU’RE GOING TO BE SORRY!!! FUCKFUCKFUCK GODDAMMIT I’M FUCKING CUMMING!!!!! TURN THE FUCKING THING OFF FUCCCKKKKKKKKK!!! RED!!! REDDDDD!!!!”

Jimin immediately flicked the switch on the remote and turned around, heading back toward where Jungkook was now on his hands and knees on the rug, his thighs spread wide as he thrust his hips and shot his load of sperm all over the inside of his shorts, having had the wherewithal at the last moment to drag them up and not stain the expensive rug.

Lowering his head, Jungkook remained in place for a long moment, gasping and panting, his body shaking as the last dregs of his high rolled through him. He lifted his head when he heard the soft pad of Jimin’s feet crossing the wood floor toward the rug, his voice a low growl as he said, “You really don’t want to get too close to me right now, Jimin... as a matter of fact, it’s best if you set that fucking remote right down on that table and go hide yourself upstairs, until I can calm down...”

Jimin gulped and nodded his head, his dark hazel gaze wide with fear as he saw the furious beast wearing his beloved’s gorgeous face. He quickly set the remote down, and backed away, afraid to speak and possibly set the wild raging animal free, before turning and quickly running up the stairs.

A long while later, perhaps as much as an hour, or a little less, Jungkook finally came upstairs, fully naked and freshly showered, his expression much calmer, his dark gaze no longer flooded with blown pupils, his hands holding the cleaned and dried metal toy and the remote, which he set into the drawer of the cupboard that they belonged in before he turned to see where his lover had chosen as his hide. And there he was, cuddled under the covers among the pillows, curled into a tiny ball, and looking like he was sucking his thumb.

The ravenette blinked and raised his eyebrows, but as he came nearer, he realized Jimin had his hand close to his face and formed into a partial fist, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips as Jungkook climbed under the covers with him and snuggled up to his back. “Jiminie,” he whispered, leaning down to brush soft kisses against the gorgeous redhead’s cheek and ear, a smile curving his lips as he felt the naked flesh of the sweet boy warmed under the blankets.

“Mmm... Kookie?” Jimin murmured quietly as he slowly opened his eyes, having been only lightly sleeping. “Am... am I in trouble?” He turned his head to look at Jungkook’s expression, his own filled with relief as the feral beast was nowhere to be seen, and the raven shook his head.

“No, baby... and to be perfectly truthful, the only reason I made you stop was because I wanted you to be able to rest before tonight... otherwise, I’d have devoured you, and we’d still be playing slap and tickle downstairs... bad boy... teasing Daddy like that... mmm... just wait until I get you home tonight... there will be more of that, but you’ll be on the receiving end, this time... maybe I should make you wear your plug while you’re dancing...” Jungkook hovered over Jimin and licked his tongue over the elder’s mouth, then suckled softly at his pillowy bottom lip.

“No, please Jungkook, don’t do that... I... I’m sorry...” Jimin started to tear up and Jungkook quickly wrapped him in a tight embrace.

“I’m kidding, sweet boy, I would never do that to you when you were going to perform, and I will never do it, if you ask me not to, for any reason... it’s all right, baby, everything is fine, let’s relax and nap a bit more, mmm? We have a couple more hours before we need to get up and get ready. I’ll need you to help me with my tie, and make sure you think I look handsome before we go, so we will probably need at least three hours to make me presentable...”

Jimin snickered, and then started giggling. “Aish, you pabo... you will be gorgeous, even if we only take ten minutes... mmm... a nap sounds nice, and... I really do love that you’re as weird as I am, it’s so much fun to run around like that and have you play with me... when I tried it with my ex, he...” The beautiful angel's expression tightened and he gulped.

“Hush, Jiminie... he had no idea what a precious gift he had when he was with you, and now you’re mine. I’m going to remind you of how perfect you are at every opportunity. Saranghae, salangbad-a, eonjena... Kiss me, sweetling...”

"Saranghae, Kookie-ah... mmm..."

The next little while was spent with warm kisses and soft caresses until the two of them fell into a comfortable sleep.


	10. Whatcha' Doin', Baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story, we'll pretend that the drinking age in South Korea is 18... Just like we're pretending that basketball is played in the spring... hehe, oi... and there's such a thing as magic cream (I'm still mad that there isn't). Oh, and, in my little made-up world, the majority of people that JK and JM run into are perfectly fine with LGBTQ relationships, and if anyone isn't, they aren't more than window dressing, and as you've noticed, people aren't as formal as you would expect, mostly because I'm American and I don't know anyone from Korea to ask about all this stuff... yep, I know most of this is unrealistic, but, that's why I'm writing fiction and not non-fiction 😁 (I should also mention that I recently saw one of those 'sex drives of the zodiac signs' things - and not like I actually believe it, but, it said that Virgo (JK) is 7/10 and Libra (JM) is 9/10... so, that's why they're always doing stuff to each other 😂 - it has nothing to do with my own dirty mind, nope, not at all... 😅)

Saturday afternoon/early evening 

A while later, Jungkook woke up and stretched luxuriously, although he frowned slightly when he realized his arm hadn’t come in contact with any part of Jimin’s warm body. Sitting up, he glanced around the room and blinked when he saw the stunning redhead standing at the sink, brushing his teeth... and wearing the ‘fucking pants’... and nothing else. “Jimin...” the ravenette growled softly. 

Jimin waved at Jungkook as he finished brushing his teeth, then bent forward to spit the toothpaste out and rinse his mouth, when suddenly, he felt hands on his hips, and a hard cock pressed against his ass through the fabric of the flap. “Jesu, you do fucking teleport,” the gorgeous angel gasped, as he lifted his head and met the dark raven’s gaze in the mirror. 

“Whatcha’ doin’, wearin’ these fucking pants, baby?” Jungkook growled softly, his magnificent features painted with the feral visage of his beast, as he slowly rolled his hips and pushed his thick shaft into the cleft of Jimin’s cheeks, stuffing the soft material between them as well. 

“I... I need you, D-Daddy...” Jimin whimpered softly, his hands moving to rest on the counter as he leaned back against Jungkook, moaning quietly while he rolled his hips to feel that heavy girth. 

“Fucking hell, Jimin-ah, come here...” Jungkook stepped back and grabbed one of Jimin’s wrists, then led him over to the bed, before sitting down on the side of it and dragging the red-haired devil over his lap. He quickly yanked the flap open, the elder shivering as he felt his bottom bared, and then, with no warning, the ravenette pushed his thumb into that tight ass, and deliberately rubbed his thumb tip over the spot that stimulated his prostate. “Cum, baby... cum for Daddy... right inside those fucking pants... bad boy... fuck... look at you, so naughty for Daddy...” 

“Oh god, oh fuck Daddy... ahhhhhh... da johhhhhh-aaaaa....” Jimin gripped the covers in his hands and grunted while he tried to roll his hips and fuck himself further onto that digit, but Jungkook had spread his legs wide, and the redhead’s feet couldn’t touch the floor. “Ohgodohgodohgod, D-Daddy, I’m... I’m cumming... fuck... cummingcummingcumming... DADDDYYYYYY!!!!” Jimin screamed as the black-haired boy milked the first orgasm from him, then cried out as he felt that thumb tugged out and a volley of hard slaps rain down on his upturned bottom. 

“This. Is. What. Bad. Boys. Get. When. They. Tease. Daddy. With. These. Fucking. Pants.!!!” Each word Jungkook uttered was punctuated by a swat to Jimin’s ass, although he kept up the spanking when he stopped talking, and by the time he was finished, the scarlet-haired boy was a sobbing mess, and his backside was bright red. And then, the raven shoved his thumb back into the tight passage and milked another orgasm from the beauty. 

Jungkook then stood up, grabbing Jimin’s arm to keep him from falling, dragged him over to the same corner the younger had stood in earlier, pushed the redhead into it, and spanked his ass hard a few more times, then growled, “Don’t move until I say so...” 

Everything had happened so fast, Jimin hadn’t had a chance to process any of it, and as he found himself pressed into the corner, his brain began to catch up. He started to reach behind himself to try to rub a bit of the burn out of his bottom when he heard Jungkook’s dark voice. “Don’t even think about it...” 

“Fuck...” Jimin groaned, his breath panting hotly past his parted lips as he continued to sob. “D-Daddy... I still... I still need you...” He kept his face against the wall, his arms at his sides as he rubbed his hands against his legs in a desperate attempt to avoid touching his ass, when he felt Jungkook’s heat again, as the raven came to stand near to him. A sudden hiss of pain issued from the his throat, and then a low moan of relief, when he felt the younger’s gentle fingers spreading a layer of the soothing cream over his aching cheeks. 

As soon as Jimin’s backside was creamy white again, Jungkook took his hand and led him to the bed again, although this time, he bent the boy over it and slowly pushed his cock into the beauty’s ass, having already lubed himself up thoroughly in preparation for this. “Goddammit, baby... how the fuck do you make me so fucking crazy, so fucking fast? I just want to eat you up...” He leaned forward and pressed himself against the elder, then slowly rolled his hips, shifting his dick inside the other’s tight heat, while nuzzling soft kisses along the back of his shoulders and the nape of his neck. 

“Daddy... yes, please... oh god you feel good... so good... just like that, Daddy... give it to me just like that... jebal... johayo... neomu joh-a...” Jimin melted into the mattress and let himself go, floating in a sea of pleasure as Jungkook made careful love to him, the younger’s hands sliding under the red-haired boy’s chest and lightly playing with his nipples to stimulate his desire further. “So good... fuck, I love you so much, Jungkookie... I need you so much...” 

“Mmm, baby, you are so hot... so tight... you fit me like a glove... mine... you’re Mine... and these fucking pants, I swear to god... I’m going to start making you wear them around the house every day, and I’m going to spank your ass until you cry, and fuck you until you can’t walk... jesu... you drive me insane...” Even though the words he was speaking were rough and coarse, Jungkook’s movements were slow and loving, his kisses and caresses gentle and reverent, as he fed his lover’s kinks for dirty words and sweet adoration. “You have no idea how much I love and need you, too, Jiminie... mmm... are you going to cum again for me, baby? I’m close...” 

“I... I don’t think I can, Koo... I'm hard, but I don’t think there’s anything left, you pretty much drained me dry...” Jimin giggled softly, which caused the younger to chuckle. 

“Mmm, yes, I suppose I did... you bad boy, I swear... okay, sweetheart, I’m going to go just a little faster to finish, okay?” Jungkook leaned up a bit more on his arms and began to pull himself out further, then push in more quickly, panting hot breath over the back of Jimin’s neck and smiling as he watched the short hairs stand on end. 

“Mhm, yes please, Kookie... I want to feel you fill my ass with your cum...” A slow shiver of delicious sensation inched up Jimin’s back as he felt the quicker and deeper thrusts, his hands fisting in the covers while he moaned. “Mmm... yes... more... give me more... please...” 

“Anything and everything, baby, here it comes...” Jungkook grunted, then quickened his pace further, until he was pistoning himself into the beautiful redhead for a few seconds, before he impaled the angel deeply and groaned as he felt his cock throb and start coating Jimin’s walls with his thick, warm seed. Resting his forehead between Jimin’s shoulder blades, the ravenette placed soft kisses against the heated flesh beneath his lips, then finally caught his breath and gently tugged himself out of the elder’s ass. 

Stepping back from the bed a bit, Jungkook took a long look at the gorgeous sight laid out before him of Jimin bent over the bed and lying flattened to the mattress, his perfect ass framed by the open flap of those fucking pants, while his tight little hole leaked a few drops of cum. Lifting his hand, the younger almost smacked those amazing cheeks again, but quickly reversed the action and brushed his hand through his hair. “Baby... you need to take off those pants, before I tie you down and keep you here for the rest of the weekend; I don’t care if you are supposed to dance tonight...” He turned around and walked over to the window wall looking out over the deck and rested his forehead against the cool glass while closing his eyes, to give the elder the chance to get up and do as he’d asked, without being attacked by the younger’s beast again. 

A few moments later, he felt Jimin approach and hug him from behind, the redhead now as naked as the raven, as he whispered, “I swear to god, Park Jungkook, I have no idea why I can’t get enough of you... shit, maybe it IS those stupid K-Drama pick-up lines...” 

The two of them started giggling and Jungkook turned around to wrap his arms around Jimin’s waist and pull him close for a warm hug. “Hah, I knew there had to be a reason Jin made me watch them with him for all that time... I’ll have to remember to tell him next weekend at the party...” He kissed the flame-haired cutie sweetly, then murmured against his lips, “What time is it, anyway, baby? Do we have time to shower together, or should I go downstairs and take one, so you can be unmolested?” 

“Mmm, I’ll memorize a Dad joke or two to tell him, as well... I’ve pretty much forgiven him for showing those things to you, so I won’t scold him too much...” Jimin grinned as Jungkook chuckled. “Hm, it was two-thirty when I got out of bed, and I only had time enough to put the pants on and brush my teeth before you woke up... I think it probably isn’t much later than three, now, considering how fast you did all of that to me... fuck... not only do you teleport when you go somewhere, you can do it when you’re having your way with me, that was so fucking hot... and, hm... well, I don’t have to be there until six and the program doesn’t start until eight, sooooooo...” 

“Well, if we have that long, we have time for this first...” Jungkook turned around and pressed the beautiful redhead against the cold glass of the window, eliciting a shocked gasp from Jimin’s lips as his bare backside flattened against it, then a low moan when the ravenette began to nuzzle and suckle at the sweet spot on the beauty’s neck, while fondling and squeezing his perfect ass. 

“Oh god... Jungkook-ah...” Jimin slid his arms around Jungkook’s neck and clung to him tightly, while the raven continued nuzzling up and under the redhead’s chin, then captured his lips, both moaning quietly as the kiss deepened and the younger embraced the elder more fully, holding him and reveling in the feeling of his soft skin. 

After ravishing the sweet scarlet-haired angel for a few long minutes, both of them were breathless and grinning loopily when Jungkook stepped back slightly and released most of his tight hold on Jimin, each giggling when their eyes were focused enough to take in the sight in front of them. Jungkook’s black hair was sticking up in spikes all over his head from Jimin’s hands playing with it during the make-out session, and Jimin’s lips were swollen and pink from being mashed against the ravenette’s. And, of course, there were the two woodies having a sword fight between their bodies, which caused both of them to blush. 

“Oh my god, Kookie, how the fuck can we blush after all of the things we do?? Aish, we’re so weird...” Jimin giggled, took Jungkook’s hand, and began walking over to the shower. “I think I'd like to shower now and relax a bit more, then get ready to go... and by relax, I mean snuggle with clothes on, downstairs on the couch... I’m starting to get a little nervous and don’t want to worry that our lovemaking might make me late...” 

Jungkook nodded as he followed after the elder, and he squeezed Jimin’s hand gently. “I will be the picture of propriety, beloved, although hopefully, the snuggling will help calm you a bit, even if it doesn’t turn into rowdy sex.” 

Jimin snickered and rolled his eyes as he reached in to turn the shower on. “I am going to be shocked if we actually manage not to tear each other’s clothes off, although I really will try very hard not to... mmm... okay, no, nope, no more, we need to concentrate on... oh yeah, the slippery soap... I... oh... I like that... wow, this stuff is like massage oil... that feels so good, Koo...” 

Jungkook had poured a palmful of the shower gel into his hand and was currently massaging Jimin’s shoulders and neck with it, while the red-haired boy was leaning toward the wall and holding on to the glass handles. The magnificent ravenette was true to his word, and once he’d worked out the majority of the kinks in the redhead’s back, he finished washing him with more gel, while Jimin washed his own hair. Then, while the sweet beauty rinsed off, the younger washed himself and his hair and rinsed as the other stepped out of the shower to dry off with a large, fluffy towel. 

Once the two of them were dry and dressed in shorts and tee shirts, they headed downstairs and plopped on the chaise end of the couch next to each other, snuggling under the soft blanket, and watched a movie, and they somehow managed to do it without much more than gentle teasing and light tickling. At some point, Jimin ended up in Jungkook’s lap, cuddling against him like a koala, as the ravenette softly kissed him and rubbed his back, calming his nerves and reminding him that he would be spectacular on the stage that night.


	11. You Will Be Beautiful

“Mmm, all right love, it’s four-thirty... would you like to get ready and go now, so you can spend a bit more time with the Hyungs before you have to start practicing? Hm, I wonder which practice room they’ll use...” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows as Jimin lifted his head from resting on the raven’s shoulder and looked at him. 

“Hahaha, oh, that would be awful, I would have such a hard time concentrating and not imagining what you did to me last night... I doubt Hobi Hyung will pick that room, though... mmm... I don’t know how long people are going to stay after the program tonight, but maybe we could visit that room again, if the downstairs door isn’t locked and it looks like there might be someone staying later.” Jimin wiggled his eyebrows back at Jungkook, and the two of them started giggling as they slowly got up from the couch. 

Hand in hand, they ascended the stairs and began getting dressed, although there was a slight hitch when Jimin asked if Jungkook was sure he didn’t want him to wear the fucking pants to perform in, and the beauty found himself pressed up against a wall, with the ravenette snarling and nuzzling at his sweet spot. 

“Jiminie... you are a naughty, naughty boy, and your ass is going to be so sore tomorrow, you won’t be able to sit down comfortably all day, to hell with the fucking cream...” Jungkook nipped lightly at the soft flesh, then licked it with the flat of his tongue, while Jimin writhed and moaned, clinging to the younger tightly. 

“Jungkookie... Daddy... fuck... I’m... I’m your naughty boy... all yours... I want you again, so fucking bad... why the hell does this keep happening, I swear to god, I am constantly half-hard when I’m not around you, and aching when I am... jesu...” Jimin’s voice was shaky as he started to lift his legs to wrap them around Jungkook’s waist, but the dark-haired younger stopped the sweet torment and hugged the flame-haired elder tightly, holding him until he felt the lithe dancer’s body stop trembling. 

“No more teasing the beastie, baby, at least not until I have the time to do things to you that make you scream... here, since you get to dress relatively casually, you stay out here, I’m taking my suit into the powder room, where I’m safe from a certain bad, flame-haired devil... I’ll be out when I’m ready for help with my tie...” Jungkook began to release his embrace of the elder, then hugged him tightly again and kissed him soundly. “Mmm... that’s your first kiss for luck tonight, beautiful...” 

Jimin hugged Jungkook back just as tightly and smiled at him sweetly after they stepped away from each other. “With kisses like that, how could I be anything but amazing?” 

Jungkook facepalmed and rolled his eyes while the two of them started laughing, and then the ravenette grabbed the garment on the hanger and locked himself in the little half bath. A short while later, the door opened and he emerged dressed in a perfectly fitted black suit with thin grey pin-stripes, a bright white dress shirt, a pair of shiny black dress shoes, and a tie the exact color of Jimin’s stoplight hair hanging around his neck. He walked toward where Jimin was standing at the sink and putting in his contacts, reached for the case with his own, although he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror before he opened it. “Hm, do you think I should wear contacts or glasses? I always think I look more professional when I wear glasses...” 

Jimin looked at the raven as he began to put in his earrings, and replied, with a completely straight face. “Well, that depends... are you going to want to keep track of a pair of glasses while you’re chasing me around? Because I don't intend to make it easy for you to catch me later tonight...” 

Jungkook shifted his gaze to the gorgeous redhead, snarled softly, and when he started to turn around to find his cufflinks and earrings, he landed a hard swat in the center of Jimin’s seat, and then walked funny for a moment as he adjusted his cock inside his pants. “Fucking brat,” the raven growled, while Jimin hissed a soft ‘ow’ and reached behind himself to rub at the stinging spot, then giggled. 

“Are you keeping count, Daddy?” Jimin asked not so innocently, as he slipped his rings on his fingers, then added a couple of bracelets on his wrists, and finished with a silver medallion on a medium-length silver chain. 

“You better fucking believe it, baby... I can’t say for certain whether either of us is going to sleep when we get home tonight, with all the reasons why you’ll be getting punished...” Jungkook stuck his earrings in and picked up the cufflinks, then walked back over to the sink. “Please help me with my tie, Jiminie, and my cufflinks?” 

Now it was Jimin’s turn to adjust himself in his jeans, and he offered a wry smile to the younger as he stopped in front of him. “You know, the only disadvantage to teasing you so frequently is that it makes me hard too... somehow, I always thought the person doing the teasing wasn’t supposed to be affected by it...” He carefully tied Jungkook’s tie, then tucked the cufflinks into their openings, and kissed the boy’s cheek softly. “You look stunning, Jungkookie... I’m going to have to be sure to glue myself to you, so everyone knows you’re mine...” 

Jungkook laughed softly and lifted a hand to cup Jimin’s cheek, a sweet smile curving his lips. “Well, now you know exactly what I go through every time I tease you, Jimin-ah... and, everyone will know I’m yours because I won’t let go of you... mmm, now for the contacts... fucking brat...” 

“Yah! I’m your Hyung, you can’t call me a brat!” Jimin grabbed the garment bag with his costumes in it and started down the stairs while Jungkook turned off the lights and followed after. 

“If you don’t want me calling you a brat, then stop calling me Daddy...” The ravenette replied, and then stopped on the stairs as Jimin came to a halt and turned around to look up at him. 

“Are... are you serious?” Jimin’s face was carefully blank and Jungkook’s eyebrows shot up to hide under his bangs. 

“Jiminie, no, I am not serious... sweetheart... come on, down the stairs, let’s go... okay, here, come here, put the bag on the hook, now come here, shhh... of course I’m not serious, baby... I would hate it if you stopped calling me Daddy... oh honey... jagiya... deep breaths, angel, I know you’re nervous... everything will be fine, you will be amazing, everyone will love you, but I love you most of all... it’s okay, sweetheart... beautiful, shh... breathe with me, baby, in... out... good boy... okay... you okay? We still have a little while before we absolutely need to leave; do you want to stay here a bit longer?” 

Jimin had a little bitty breakdown, and he clung to Jungkook, heedless of wrinkling the ravenette’s suit, although the younger couldn’t care less, either, as long as his lover needed him. “I’m... I’m trying not to be nervous, Koo, but I get like this before all my performances... I can’t help starting to overthink everything...” 

“Baby, it’s perfectly understandable, although you will be incredible, as always... all of the times I’ve watched you dance, you’ve taken my breath away, and not only mine but everyone else who’s watched you... I know, I’ve heard the comments afterward. You always appear as though you’re weightless as a feather and fluid like water; you are an absolute joy to watch, whether you’re learning a new routine or doing something you’ve done many times.” Jungkook nuzzled his lips against Jimin’s mouth and smiled as he felt the scarlet-haired boy relax a bit. “Let’s go to campus, angel, so you can hang out with the Hyungs, I bet they have the same worries, and you can all give each other support while you’re getting ready.” 

“Okay, Kookie... thank you for understanding... my ex...” Jimin stopped speaking as Jungkook placed his pointer finger against the beauty’s soft lips. 

“Your ex is a fucking loser, and anything he ever said to you was worthless garbage, unless he was telling you what a perfect prince you are... if he never told you that, then he’s even more of a gaegumeong than I already know he is... and I will slowly erase all of the shit that he wrote on your soul and replace it with the love you deserve... now, come on, let’s go and greet your friends... and remember... tonight when we get home...” Jungkook didn’t finish his sentence, but his dark gaze flashed and Jimin saw the beast rush forward to take over his features, and then disappear just as quickly, but it was long enough for the red-haired angel to shiver and blush. 

“Fuck... yeh, we better go now before I have a nervous breakdown and rape you right here on the floor...” Jimin commented, as he stepped out of Jungkook’s arms and reached for his garment bag. 

The words he’d said startled a shocked laugh from the ravenette, and Jungkook quickly grabbed Jimin again and hugged him tightly from behind, as he slowly sucked on the helix of the elder’s ear. “You just keep pushing those buttons, baby, and you might not get any sleep until tomorrow night after dinner with the family...” 

“I can’t help it,” Jimin replied as he started heading for the garage door once Jungkook let him go. “Every time I look at you or hear you speak, or even fucking think about you, my brain runs these little scenes through my head and my mouth starts talking before I’m sure what it plans on saying...” 

The two of them laughed and laughed, and as they went into the garage Jimin walked toward the Spyder, but Jungkook shook his head. “Nope, we’re taking the Mercedes tonight, there’s no garment hook in the little one...” 

“Oh, okay,” Jimin replied, then sighed softly as he climbed into the passenger seat. 

“Jiminie,” Jungkook murmured quietly as he waited for the garage door to open fully, so he could back out. 

“Mmm?” Jimin was looking at his lap and playing with his fingers, his lips pursed as he was very obviously trying not to dwell on all of the things that could go wrong once he started dancing, even though that was exactly what he was doing. 

“Call your mom...” 

“What, right now?” Jimin looked up and over toward the ravenette, a curious expression on his face as he started to pick up his phone. 

“Yes, but on the car phone.” 

“Oh... uh... okay...” Jimin activated the voice control – Jungkook had added him to it – and told the car to call home, and soon, Jimin’s mom, dad, and Jihyun were all giving him a pep talk and telling him he’d be great. 

“Hey, Hyung, if anyone takes a video, make sure you post it on your social so we can watch it!!” Jihyun said excitedly. 

Jimin’s entire demeanor had changed as Jungkook took a little more time than necessary to drive to the University, although they would still arrive early, and Jungkook smiled happily as he listened to the family conversation and heard his lover’s voice lifted with delight. 

“Okay, Eomma, Appa, Jihyunie, we’re pulling into the car park, so it’s time for me to say goodbye... thanks for the encouragement; you guys and Jungkook have been so great, I feel a lot better, and I’ll definitely see if I can get a video! Love you guys!!!” 

Once they had gotten out of the car and were headed toward the performance hall, Jimin squeezed Jungkook’s hand and cast a sideward glance at him. “Thank you, Koo... that was... you’re just...” 

“Yeh, yeh, I’m wonderful, the best boyfriend ever, you could never find another me, blah blah blah... you do realize I already know I’m perfect, right?” Jungkook looked over toward the red-haired beauty and offered a cheeky grin, earning himself a laugh and swat on his backside, before they were holding hands again. 

“Aish, you pabo... but still, thank you... I love you so much...” 

“I love you too, Jiminie... mmm, here we are, let’s go find the Hyungs... do we go in the back door now, or in the front?” 

“Oh, I have to go in the back door, but you can’t come with me yet, because everyone is getting ready... they don’t allow anyone but performers back there until after the program is over.” 

“Okay, then I’ll leave you here at the door and give you another good luck kiss, and I will see you later. You will be beautiful, angel... I love you, with all my heart...” 

The two hugged tightly, then Jimin slipped in the back door and just as it was closing, Jungkook could hear the red-haired boy’s voice raised in laughter as he greeted his friends.


	12. Do You Remember The Cliffhangers?

Smiling happily, the ravenette went back to the front of the building, and just as he was getting ready to mount the stairs to enter the front doors, he heard his name being called. He turned his head and saw his friend Jongin, and waited for the other to catch up to him. “Hi, Hyung! Hm, I don’t see assigned seats on our tickets, do you think they’ll let us sit together?” 

“Hi, Jungkook! Oh, you’re right... well, I think we’re stuck in the very back since the paying customers get to sit in the fancy seats, so yeh, I can’t imagine why they wouldn’t... come on, let’s go in and see where our section is, then get a drink...” 

And, just as the two of them were starting up the stairs, another voice called Jungkook’s name. “Good god, you’d think this was a basketball game,” Jongin commented, and they burst into laughter. 

Jungkook turned around and looked for the speaker and recognized Director and Mrs. Chen as they walked toward the building from the valet parking lot, the two of them waving at the ravenette and his friend. Both of them hurried back down the stairs and toward the couple, then bowed deeply once they’d all stopped. 

“Annyeong haseyo, Director and Mrs. Chen, it is pleasant to see you, meogeosseo? You remember my friend, Kim Jongin; he was here last night, with the rest of my friends.” 

“Ah, yes, the other basketball player, wasn’t it?” Director Chen nodded to both boys, and then patted his wife’s hand. “Dearest, I see a few donors I need to greet personally before they feel offended. Do you mind if I leave you with these two young men? I am sure they would be happy to escort you to your seat, wouldn't you?” The man looked at the two who bowed deeply again and agreed immediately. 

“Of course not, jagi, I will see you shortly.” The man and woman exchanged sweet cheek kisses, and the lady turned to the boys as the Director hurried toward the small group who were obviously waiting for him to acknowledge them. “I’m so glad we ran into you before you went inside. I wanted to ask if you both would like to join the Director and me in our box? And, my goodness, don’t the two of you look handsome!” Jungkook offered his arm to Mrs. Chen and Jongin walked on her other side, as the trio began ascending the steps to the wide double doors. 

“Thank you, we would be honored, Mrs. Chen, and you look lovely, as well...” Jongin replied since he was the elder of the two, and both of them bowed again, once they’d reached the top of the stairs and started toward the queue of people waiting to go inside. 

“Oh, good and I hope you don’t mind if I chat a bit while we’re watching, I sometimes can’t control myself when the dancers are performing, they are so talented and mesmerizing. Oh, Jungkook, have you had a chance to give my card to your mother, yet? What did she say?” The lady slipped her hand into the crook of Jongin’s elbow too, and began to steer the two of them toward a smaller door set at the far side of the front entranceway. 

“We don’t mind at all, Mrs. Chen. I sometimes have to comment, as well, and I’m usually glared at by the people sitting near me,” Jongin replied. The two looked at each other as they were herded toward the other door, Jongin mouthing a ‘Where?’ and Jungkook shaking his head and shrugging. 

“You could just ask me where we’re going since I’m the one leading us there,” Mrs. Chen scolded good-naturedly, “although I’m sure the thought of an old lady like me having a brain in my head is anathema to the youth of today...” She took any sting out of her words as she started giggling and squeezed both boys’ arms, and the three of them grinned at each other. “This is the entrance for the VIPs, and since I am married to one of them, and you two are with me, the three of us will go in here, so we can avoid the crowd. I get very nervous among too many people; I’ve always been a bit afraid of large gatherings.” 

The person at the door began to move to prevent them from entering, but then recognized Mrs. Chen and immediately opened the door instead, then bowed and ushered them through. They found themselves at the far side of the lobby, near the entrance to the left side box and balcony seating, and the lady began walking toward the carpeted stairs. 

“Oh, Mrs. Chen, we were hoping to get a drink before we sat down... that is, if you don’t mind...” Jungkook said politely. “We’d be happy to get one for you too if you’d like. And, I haven’t given your card to my mom yet, I won’t see her until tomorrow night when Jiminie and I join the family for dinner...” 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Mrs. Chen replied to Jungkook’s comment about the drinks. “There are waiters for the people in the box seats, and although my husband tends to frown upon any food being ordered, because of the possibility of me ‘accidentally’ dropping it on stupid people in the audience, we don’t mind a few drinks... and, please give your mother my greetings when you see her tomorrow and let her know I look forward to seeing her soon.” 

Both of them blinked and looked at the lady as they headed up the stairs after she made that comment about the food, and the two of them snickered when they noticed she was grinning again. 

Once they’d arrived at the box, Mrs. Chen took her seat while Jungkook and Jongin stood at the railing, gawking in awe at the rest of the building from this vantage point. 

“I’ll tell you another secret,” Mrs. Chen stage-whispered, causing Jungkook and Jongin to turn and look at her. “I can get you backstage to see your boyfriends now, if you’d like... we can’t stay long, but I bet the two of them would be happily surprised if you showed up unannounced...” 

“Oh, Mrs. Chen, could you? Jiminie was so nervous; I would very much like to give him another hug for good luck...” Jongin nodded his head and said the same about Taemin, and the lady nodded her head, and then stood up. Taking both of their arms again, she led them out of the box and out of the building the way they came in, then around to the back door. She knocked politely and the door was opened by Manager Kwang, who bowed low to her and stepped back to allow the trio to enter. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Chen,” Kwang said politely, as he looked over the two well-dressed boys. “Oh, I remember seeing the two of you last night, you were the ones walking out in front of me when we all left... hello again.” 

The two bowed deeply to the man, and then Mrs. Chen spoke up. “Manager Kwang, I promised them they could visit with their friends for a few minutes before the performance starts, would you mind showing them to the dressing rooms? I will wait here for their return.” 

Jungkook blinked as the lady prepared to wait, his expression unsure as he asked, “Are you sure, Mrs. Chen? We did promise the Director to keep you safe...” 

“Don’t be silly, Jungkook, I am perfectly safe right here... see, I’ll sit on this sofa and I am sure the two of you won’t make me wait for too long, so there is no need to worry. Besides, as much as I hate being in the center of a large crowd of people, I do love being on the outskirts of all the hustle and bustle before a show... everyone is so excited and nervous and the energy is wonderful... you two go ahead and visit your boyfriends, I’ll be here when you get back.” 

Jungkook and Jongin nodded, then followed Manager Kwang to the dressing room, and entered to find themselves amid ordered chaos. The two of them looked at each other, and then cast their gazes over the assembled dancers, until a bright red head of hair popped up in one section in front of a mirror. “Look, there’s Jiminie... I bet Taemin Hyung is sitting next to him...” 

The two headed in that direction and shortly afterward, Jungkook was standing behind Jimin’s chair, while Jimin was leaning close to the mirror and applying his eyeliner. Suddenly, the scarlet-haired boy lifted his eyes and looked at the person standing behind him, and blinked, while Taemin laughed happily beside him and stood up from his chair to hug Jongin. 

“Kookie?!! Jongin Hyung?? How did you two get back here! You’re not supposed to be here!” Jimin stood up and turned around, and Jungkook enveloped him in a bear hug. 

“Mrs. Chen brought us back here and told Manager Kwang to let us see you guys and she invited us to sit with her and Director Chen in their box seats and Director Chen asked us to look after her when he went to go talk to a group of donors and they called our names while we were getting ready to go find our seats, and so we said we’d love to come back here and hug you...” Jungkook said all of that in a rush, his pent-up excitement suddenly overflowing, and after he’d finished, Jongin, Taemin, and Jimin stared at him for a moment, then they all started laughing. 

“Oh my god, Koo, you are just so damned adorable... and honestly, the Director and his wife have taken a shine to you, that is so crazy and so cool!!” Jimin hugged the ravenette back tightly, sighing happily. “I’m really glad she offered to let you come back here for a minute... I wasn’t as nervous as I would be if the Hyungs weren’t here with me, but still... it’s really nice to be able to get another hug from you before I go on stage.” 

Jungkook stopped giggling and quickly kissed Jimin warmly, then murmured, “Okay, that’s three kisses for good luck, you will be amazing, my Jiminie. I love you and I’ll see you after the show.” 

Jimin smiled and gazed deep into Jungkook’s dark chocolate eyes, a soft tremor shivering through him as he saw the beast just slightly in the somewhat dilated pupils, and he whispered into the ravenette’s ear. “I love you too, Daddy, see you soon...” 

Jungkook’s arms reflexively tightened and a nearly silent growl rumbled in his chest, but Jimin felt it and clung to the younger for a moment longer, before reluctantly letting him go. 

“Okay, you two, time to let the dancers finish getting ready...” Director Chen was suddenly standing there, and everyone froze, all motion in the dressing room ceasing as they all looked toward the man. He turned to face the rest of the room and smiled broadly, his voice warm and friendly as he spoke. “I wish you all a good performance, but above all, be sure you are enjoying yourselves... there is no point in working hard to accomplish something you don’t want to do... I hope you are all as excited to perform, as I am to watch. And now, we will leave you to the rest of your preparations. Fighting!” 

A final, quick hug was exchanged between the two couples, and then Jungkook and Jongin followed the Director out of the dressing room. 

“I’m sorry, Director Chen, we meant to take care of Mrs. Chen, but when she offered us this chance to see them before the program, we jumped at it... I hope she’s all right...” Jungkook babbled away, suddenly very worried that something had happened to the lady, but when they approached the couch, she was still sitting there. 

“Well, dear, did you terrorize the dancers?” Mrs. Chen asked as she stood up, giggling, and embraced the Director. “And I would have been highly offended if you’d declined my offer just because the two of you think I’m too old and decrepit to take care of myself, Jungkook ssi,” she said, smiling as she looked at Jungkook. “Were Jimin and Taemin happy to see the two of you?” 

“I did no such thing, jagi,” Director Chen laughed, as he hugged her back. “Come, you two, let us go to our seats. The show won’t start for another thirty minutes, so we can relax and have a drink beforehand... you’re old enough to drink, aren’t you Jungkook?” 

“Yes, Director Chen, I am eighteen. Mrs. Chen, thank you so much, they were both very happy to see us and thank you, as well, and really, I do not think you’re old and decrepit! I would never!!” Jungkook looked highly embarrassed and the lady reached over to gently pat his hand. 

“I didn’t think you did, Jungkook ssi... you’ve been nothing but polite and helpful since you so kindly led me to my husband on stage last night. I am a tease, have been all my life... once you’ve been around me long enough, you’ll get used to it...” Mrs. Chen slipped her hand into the crook of the Director’s arm, and the four of them exited the back door and went around the building, then to the box seats. 

“Honestly, Minjee, sometimes I think you’re still the teenager I met in junior high...” Director Chen commented, as he reached over and lightly pinched his wife’s cheek, while Jungkook and Jongin both stared at them with deer in the headlights looks. 

“And that is why I shall never grow old, Duho, and neither will you, because I will continue to keep you on your toes...” The lady turned her head and pressed a soft kiss into her husband’s palm, and then the two of them looked toward the boys and chuckled. “I do apologize, Jungkook sii and Jongin ssi... we sometimes forget we are not alone...” 

Jungkook blushed darkly and lowered his gaze, smiling, as he replied, “Jimin and I have that same problem...” 

Jongin snickered and said, “I can attest to that...” 

All four of them started laughing, and when the waiter came for their drink orders, they each ordered, then sat and chatted while they waited for the start of the performance.


	13. There's Going To Be Trouble...

When the house lights dimmed to let the audience know the performance would be starting shortly, Director Chen and the two boys moved their and Mrs. Chen’s chairs closer to the balcony railing, and as Jungkook and Jongin looked over the edge to the seats below, they both giggled softly as they imagined Mrs. Chen chucking pieces of cheese at people in the audience who were annoying her for whatever reason. The Director and Mrs. Chen looked over at them, then the man leaned close to his wife and murmured in her ear, to which she replied with a nod of her head, and he responded with a roll of his eyes, his lips curved into a pleased grin, while she lifted her hand and tittered quietly behind it. 

As the lights went down completely, the four of them quieted and looked toward the stage in anticipation, and Mrs. Chen reached over to lightly pat Jungkook’s hand, as he sat forward to stare at the curtain, waiting impatiently for it to rise. She was sitting to his left, while Jongin sat to his right, and the raven turned his head and smiled at the lady as she leaned close and whispered, “He will be perfect, I am sure. He is lucky to have someone like you who loves him so much.” 

Jungkook blushed, and then turned his face back to the stage as the audience began to applaud when the curtain started to lift, and he sat forward further to lean his arms on the balcony ledge, eager for his first glimpse of his lover. 

The first dances included between five and eleven of the dancers, although Jimin wasn’t in all of them, and each time he left the stage, Jungkook would watch the edge of the curtain at the very side of the Proscenium Arch, and a huge smile would curve his lips when he’d see the stoplight head of hair peep around the curtain and peer toward the box he was sitting in. He wasn’t entirely sure if Jimin could actually see into the box, but he’d lift his hand from the railing and wave slightly, even though the redhead couldn’t wave back, and just about as quickly as he had appeared, he would disappear, until the next time he was on the stage. 

The first part of the performance lasted close to an hour, and then there was an intermission of fifteen minutes, which allowed all of them to stand up and stretch and comment about various parts of the dances so far, the four of them agreeing that as far as they were concerned, every one of the dancers was amazing, although Mrs. Chen smiled warmly at Jungkook and Jongin as she knew they were partial to a particular two. 

The lights in the auditorium dimmed to signal the last of the dances and everyone took their seats, while Jungkook and Jongin checked the program, noting that the rest of the evening would be performances of one, two, or three dancers for each dance, with Jimin and Taemin dancing together, then separately at the end of the program. The ravenette and his friend applauded perhaps a bit too exuberantly when their friends danced, smiling widely as they waved at Hobi and Jongdae when they finished their routine and were heading off stage, and then there was a hush in the box as it was time for the two’s boyfriends to start their duo. 

Jungkook had only seen Taemin dance during class on Monday and Wednesday and at the rehearsal last night, so when he saw the gorgeous blond and the stunning redhead walk out from each side of the stage to meet in the center, the raven was unprepared for just how well the two males synced. They were performing a dance that mirrored each other, and their movements were precise, fluid, and shockingly beautiful, and without knowing it, Jungkook’s mouth dropped open and he was completely mesmerized. 

Mrs. Chen hadn’t chatted during the performance after all, mostly because Jungkook and Jongin were so entranced by being so close to the stage and seeing more of the nuances they usually missed, and as she turned her head to check on the two of them, she noted the ravenette’s expression and reached over to lightly tap his knee with her fingers, breaking him from his daze. Jungkook blinked and looked at her quickly, blushing and offering her a sheepish grin as he closed his mouth, then immediately looked back toward the stage, amazed at how perfectly the two matched each other. 

When it was time for Taemin’s solo, he stayed on the stage and Jimin began to glide off, and Jungkook blinked as he watched the blond remove his shirt and throw it to the redhead, who lifted it to his face, looked toward the box he knew Jungkook was sitting in, and mimed wiping his sweat with it, before he disappeared. Of course, the raven had to force himself to remain seated and not vault over the balcony railing to chase down the scarlet-haired elder, as his beast tried to push away his self-control, but he managed admirably, with only a soft growl rumbling in his chest, that thankfully none of the other three heard. 

“Oh, that was cheeky of Jimin!” Mrs. Chen whispered very quietly as she giggled softly and patted Jungkook’s hand, a smile curving her lips, the lady careful not to disturb Jongin’s attention as he watched his lover dance. 

Jungkook blushed deeply and offered another sheepish grin to the lady, then looked back at the stage and watched as Taemin performed, smiling as he appreciated the immense talent and sex appeal of the blond. Leaning toward Jongin while keeping his eyes on Taemin, the ravenette murmured, “You are very lucky, Jongin Hyung... Taemin Hyung is incredible...” 

Jongin nodded and smiled back, his voice quiet as he replied, his own gaze not leaving his boyfriend for a second, “Don’t I know it... you and I both somehow won the boyfriend lottery, ne?” 

Jungkook nodded enthusiastically, and then applauded loudly when Taemin finished and headed off stage. He did, however, forego whistling and catcalling, but it was obvious both of them wanted to, and Director and Mrs. Chen chuckled quietly. 

And finally, it was Jimin’s turn, the last solo dance of the night, and the one that Jungkook had been waiting for since Jimin had originally told him about it, even though he had enjoyed the rest of the program. 

The lights on the stage went out completely, leaving it in darkness, and Jungkook could feel his beast rising as he felt the introduction of the first song Jimin would dance to start to pound, the raven forcing himself to take deep breaths to calm himself. And suddenly, a single spotlight lit the center of the stage, and there stood Jimin with his head lowered and his arms raised and fully outstretched, in a pair of painted-on tight white pants with a black belt, black satin lined white fur coat, a white muscle shirt, and a pair of white trainers. The contrast of the pure white clothes and his scarlet hair was staggering, and even over the crescendo of the backbeat, the younger could hear a collective gasp from the audience as they all registered what they were seeing. 

As the downbeat dropped and the song fully began, Jimin began to move, his motions precise and measured exactly with the music, and Jungkook realized this was no typical contemporary dance, but instead, one of the hip hop type performances he hadn’t seen Jimin perform in years. He was a bit surprised that it had been chosen for this program and this venue, but as the ravenette looked out at the audience, he saw that everyone was entranced and could care less what music was playing, as long as they could watch his lover dance. 

Jungkook’s gaze shifted back to the stage, his pupils widening as the gorgeous scarlet-haired boy suddenly took a running start and leaped into a sideways twirl, yanking his jacket off and throwing it toward backstage as he landed, then grabbing the center of his shirt and ripping it in two, to bare his entire, ripped torso and the tattoos inked on his perfect skin. The raven could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his jealousy rose, his hands gripping his knees tightly to keep from ripping into the material of the chair arms, his gaze fully devouring the redhead as he anticipated the move that the elder knew would seal his fate later when they were alone. 

Jimin did not disappoint anyone at that moment, as he dropped back onto one hand and gripped his crotch with the other, his legs spread wide, knees bent, then drew his knees together and thrust his hips twice, before standing back up and popping, the choreography incredibly seductive. Jungkook could not take his eyes off the redhead, and neither could anyone else, and finally, after what felt like hours to the ravenette, but still not seeming nearly long enough, the performance came to an end with Jimin standing in the precise spot he’d been in when he started, with the single spotlight shining down on him. 

And before the light went off and while everyone began to applaud, Jimin lifted his head and looked directly at the box, while Jungkook leaned forward, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before the spotlight went off and the curtains began to close on the stage. 

Again, it took all of Jungkook’s will power to keep from leaping from the balcony to chase after the scarlet-haired dancer, although he did realize that the fall would be too far and he would seriously injure himself, which helped him remain somewhat calm. 

As the lights in the auditorium rose and the audience began to stand up from their seats, their voices rising from whispers as they commented on Jimin’s performance, Jungkook could hear various words and phrases wafting up from the lower level, and he growled softly until Mrs. Chen gently laid her hand on his arm and whispered, “Calm down, Jungkook ssi, you look like you’re ready to murder someone...” 

The raven blinked and looked at her, immediately losing the predatory look and instead grinning shyly, and the lady patted his arm and smiled warmly at him. “I don’t blame you; I think I would feel the same way if Duho did something like that. Still, it’s best not to scare the natives, hm?” Mrs. Chen laughed merrily and patted his arm again, then turned to her husband as the four of them stood up, the ravenette and Jongin both stretching and grinning at each other. “Duho, should we go backstage now, or wait for a bit? I know everyone will want to see you and hear your wise words, but I am afraid the crowd will be a bit too much for me with everyone visiting their friends or relatives...” 

“Hm... well, I do need to make the announcement to the dancers, and I don’t want to wait too long, in case any of them or their guests are in a hurry to leave... but I suppose waiting a little bit wouldn’t hurt...” Director Chen replied as he smiled warmly at his wife. 

“Director Chen, I would be happy to stay here with Mrs. Chen for a little while, until the majority of the confusion has dissipated. That way you could let the dancers know to stay a little longer.” 

Are you sure, Jungkook? I’m sure Jimin will be looking for you...” The Director smiled at his wife and patted her hand while Jungkook nodded his head. 

“Jongin can tell him why I didn’t go backstage, he will understand, and if you would have Jimin text me once it’s calmer, I’ll bring Mrs. Chen with me.” 

“Jungkook, you don’t need to do this, I will be perfectly fine by myself...” Mrs. Chen looked a bit abashed at the idea that the raven was going to miss the opportunity to see his sweetheart right away. 

“It’s no trouble at all, Mrs. Chen, and while we’re waiting, I could call my mom and let you speak with her, and you can arrange a meeting, rather than waiting until I give her your card.” 

“Well, all right, then I’ll accept your kind offer, and we will both see everyone once the coast is clear, so to speak.”


	14. Hello, Clarice...

Director Chen and Jongin left for backstage, while Mrs. Chen and Jungkook sat down and the ravenette called his mother, and then handed the phone to the other lady. 

Rather than sitting directly beside her and eavesdropping, which he knew would be rude, plus he didn’t care to, since they were discussing beauty products and when they could make an appointment to meet each other, Jungkook stood up and leaned against the balcony railing and looked around at the auditorium, marveling at the beautiful craftsmanship that had gone into building it. His gaze traveled back to the stage, his mind replaying the last dance that had been performed on it behind the now-closed thick red curtains, and as he watched, there, at the edge of the Proscenium Arch, he saw that stoplight head of hair. Now that the lights were up, the box seats were close enough to the stage for Jimin to clearly see Jungkook as the raven smiled, then licked his lips. 

It was also near enough for Jungkook to see the redhead’s cheeks blush and a sweet smile curve his lips, and he threw a kiss to the ravenette, who caught it, mashed it to his own lips, then sent one back. The two might have continued doing that for a bit longer, except someone came up behind the elder behind the curtain and said something to him, and Jimin called out, “Jungkook-ah, Director Chen says it’s safe to bring Mrs. Chen backstage now. See you in a minute!!” 

Jungkook turned around and smiled at Mrs. Chen as she handed his phone back to him and he held his hand out to help her from her chair. 

“Thank you for calling your mother for me, Jungkook ssi, she and I have a lunch on Monday, and then I think we plan to try to get both of our husbands to take us to some place fancy for dinner...” Mrs. Chen giggled and tucked her hand into the crook of Jungkook’s arm, then walked with him as they exited the box. “I saw you and your Jimin flirting just now... you remind me of when Duho and I were first dating, we found every opportunity to flirt. I can’t honestly say we’ve changed very much, and I hope you and Jimin remain happy for the rest of your lives, as well. Ah, listen to me, babbling away...” 

Jungkook smiled at her as they walked up to the backstage door and patted her hand. “I don’t mind at all, Mrs. Chen, you and Director Chen remind me of my parents, they don’t mind showing their affection for each other, either, I think that’s why I’m so open about it. I am very happy with Jimin, and I hope to spend the rest of my life making him happy with me.” He opened the door and the two of them entered, Mrs. Chen immediately calling to the Director, who came over to them and took his wife’s hand. 

“Your Jimin said he needed to take care of something, but he would be right back... oh, there he is, he was hardly gone for long at all...” 

Jungkook turned and focused his gaze directly on the scarlet-haired boy, who stopped in his tracks as the weight of those dark eyes landed on him, taking in his still half-naked state and the hand towel slung around his neck, and the raven licked his lips again. “Jiminie, you were incredible,” the younger said, his voice surprisingly normal, considering the entirely predatory look he was giving the elder. 

“Jungkookie, did you really like it? You thought I was good?” Jimin came to him and slid his arms around the ravenette’s waist, who slipped his own arms around the redhead and hugged him tightly. 

“More than good, beautiful... you were unbelievable... you almost didn’t look real, you were so perfect.” Jungkook brushed his lips warmly over Jimin’s and smiled at him. 

“Mmm, thank you, Kookie... so... ehm...” Jimin looked around and noticed that everyone who had been near them was now moving closer to the Chen’s, as the Director cleared his throat to make his announcement. “Oh, let’s hear what Director Chen has to say...” 

Jungkook nodded and walked with Jimin closer to the large group, then blinked as a gap was made for the two of them to move to the center. 

Director and Mrs. Chen smiled at the two of them, then at everyone else gathered around, and the Director began to speak. “First, I would like to commend each one of you on the wonderful program tonight, you all performed beautifully, and I am proud to be the Director of the program you’re all enrolled in. Second, there is a dance competition to be held here in the informal auditorium on November twenty-eighth, and it will be specifically for anyone interested in joining one of our illustrious South Korean dance troupes. The sign-up sheets will be posted in the dance practice hallway, I look forward to seeing who wishes to compete, and I know you will all do well. And, on that note, I believe my lovely wife and I will bid you all good evening.” 

The Director smiled warmly at his wife as she impulsively hugged Jungkook, then Jimin, both of them turning red as beets while her husband chuckled. “Minjee, how many drinks did you have?” He whispered softly into her ear, and she giggled. 

“Goodnight, Jungkook and Jimin...” Mrs. Chen raised her voice slightly and called goodnight to Jongin as well, sending a wave to both him and Taemin. And then, the man and woman headed out. 

Jungkook looked around and noticed that most of the people had moved into smaller groups and were excitedly discussing the upcoming competition, and he turned to Jimin to ask if the flame-haired boy wanted to go over and chat with his friends, as well. However, when his gaze met the dark hazel of the elder, and he saw the pure need in the expression on his face, the raven’s beast raced forward and took over. “Baby boy,” he growled softly, “go see if the door to the lower level is open, stay there, and text me if it is or not. I’ll see if I can find out how much longer there will be people here, so we don’t end up trapped...” 

“Y-yes, Daddy...” Jimin replied, shivering slightly as Jungkook reached down and patted his plump bottom through his white jeans. The redhead headed off in the direction of the door in question, while Jungkook went and asked Hobi if he knew how long they usually kept the building open after a performance. 

Jeon Jimin🐨👄💋🔥💘: The door is unlocked, Daddy... 

Park Jungkook 🐰👅🍆💦💖: Mmm... go down the stairs and wait for me at the bottom...

you can turn the lights on; I don’t want you to accidentally trip and fall... 

Jeon Jimin🐨👄💋🔥💘: All right, Daddy... um... how did you know I was going to ask you about the light? 

Park Jungkook 🐰👅🍆💦💖: Because you know me well enough to know I might have expected you to

leave it off... and if it wasn’t down a flight of steps, I probably would have...” 

Jeon Jimin🐨👄💋🔥💘: True... okay, I’m at the bottom of the stairs... 

Park Jungkook 🐰👅🍆💦💖: I’ll be there soon, baby... 

Jimin was prepared to wait for a while and sat on the lowest step to play with his phone, expecting the ravenette to force him to rely on his patience, when suddenly the door opened and Jimin jumped up and turned around, looking guiltily up at the doorway, thinking it was the theater manager. 

But no, it wasn’t him, it was Jungkook. And he prowled through the door like a big cat, reminding Jimin of his dream with the raven and the snow leopard, although just as he started to think about that jewelry the magnificent black-haired younger had been wearing in his dream, Jungkook shut the door and growled softly, “Hello, Clarice...” 

The two of them had been obsessing over older, creepy dramas, and they had watched Silence of the Lambs a couple of days ago, both of them enjoying it immensely, although Jimin hid his face in Jungkook’s shoulder during the basement scene at the end of the movie. 

Jimin laughed when he heard those words dripping from Jungkook’s mouth, but just when he was about to answer smartly, the ravenette whispered, “I’d run, if I was you...” 

“Shit!” Jimin exclaimed, then turned and ran, unsure about whether to try to hide in one of the rooms, or if he was going in the wrong direction and Jungkook would catch him coming the other way. Suddenly, he heard Jungkook’s footsteps pounding on the linoleum behind him and he started running faster, and he began to giggle, then laugh, and then scream as the raven closed the gap and seemed just about ready to grab the elder. 

But, Jungkook slowed down and let Jimin get a decent lead again, and the chase was back on, both of them laughing, while Jimin continued to scream. After the second time around, Jungkook put on the speed and caught the redhead just as he came to the door of the practice room they’d been in the previous night, and he hooked his arm around the elder’s waist, yanked open the door and went in, then turned on the light and locked the door. Lifting Jimin’s feet from the floor, he walked toward the mirror, and then set the boy down so he was facing the mirror, and Jungkook was standing behind him. 

The two of them were panting and gasping and giggling, and Jimin bent forward to place his hands on his knees, as he scolded the ravenette. “YAH, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME RUN AFTER I JUST PERFORMED!!! I FEEL LIKE I’M GOING TO FAINT!!!” 

“Well,” Jungkook replied, his voice hitching as he tried to catch his breath, and stepped forward a bit to push his groin against Jimin’s ass, his hands moving to hold the elder’s waist while he was bent over. “I had to add some intrigue to it, didn’t I? Otherwise, we would have just gone into a room, and well, you know... but now, we’re both panting and sweaty and more excited, ne? 

“Oh... fuck... yes... oh my god, Koo, your suit... and you’ll look...” Jimin had lifted his head and looked at Jungkook in the mirror, and realized that the younger’s suit was looking a bit wrinkled, and his face was pink from the exertion of the flat out run at the end of the chase. 

Jungkook grinned and growled softly. “The suit can be cleaned, and both of us will look like we’ve just enjoyed each other, which we will have done the next time anyone sees us...” 

Jimin shivered and stood up, leaning back to press his body fully against the raven. “Mmm... oh, right... yes... I get to have some of this... what a lucky boy I am...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and snuffled softly along the redhead’s neck, his arms snaking around his waist to hug him tightly. “Fuck, Jiminie... you smell delicious...” His voice was less breathy and becoming darker, slower, and thick, and he licked the flat of his tongue along the column of Jimin’s neck, tasting him. 

Jimin shivered and whimpered, as he leaned his head back and placed his hands on Jungkook’s forearms. “But... I’m all sweaty...” 

“Mhm, exactly... salty and sweet... absolutely delectable...” Jungkook buried his face into the crook of Jimin’s neck and inhaled deeply, then suckled at his soft flesh, nuzzling along the top of his shoulder. 

“Oh god, Koo...” Jimin started to say but was cut off by the shaking of the ravenette’s dark head. 

“Hush, baby,” Jungkook growled quietly, and Jimin gulped and nodded as he caught the look in the younger’s eyes. “Keep your eyes on the mirror, beautiful...” 

A slow shiver of tension inched up Jimin’s spine as Jungkook reached down and began to unbuckle the redhead’s belt, then unbutton and unzip his tight, white jeans. “Mmph,” he moaned quietly while he watched his beloved’s hands.


	15. Another one of those...

“Look at this, showing off your underpants... Daddy’s bad boy...” Jungkook whispered, his breath hot and humid over the soft flesh at the side of Jimin’s neck, as he slipped his fingertips inside the waistband of the undergarment that showed above the top of his jeans, and lightly tickled them over the angel’s flesh. “And what’s this... mmm, it appears that someone has a fairly substantial problem... do you need Daddy’s help with that, baby?” The raven tugged the front of Jimin’s pants wide open, then pushed his panties down, before reaching in and carefully freeing the red-haired boy’s thick, throbbing cock. 

“Fuck... Daddy... yes, please... jebal juseyo... I neeeedddd your help...” Jimin pressed himself more fully against Jungkook as the ravenette hugged him tightly with his other arm. 

“Mmm, what a good boy for Daddy, asking so sweetly... you know you get everything you want when you ask nicely, baby... and since we have people waiting for us upstairs, I’m not going to do more than help you with this... but later, when we get home...” Jungkook quickly thrust his hips and pushed his hard length against Jimin’s perfect ass, while he wrapped his hand gently around the redhead’s shaft and began to stroke him. He then began to suckle at the side of Jimin’s neck, causing the elder to whimper and roll his hips to fuck himself more fully into Jungkook’s palm. 

“Daddy...?” Jimin whispered, and Jungkook lifted his head to watch the redhead in the mirror, his gorgeous body almost fully on display, an expression of bliss painted on his beautiful features. 

“Yes, baby?” Jungkook replied, and then went back to his sweet teasing. 

“When... when we get home... will you... will you spank me? Please?” Jimin’s voice was nearly too soft for Jungkook to hear, but he had been listening very intently, and as the boy asked, the raven smiled and hugged him even more tightly. 

“What a good boy you are, I’m so proud of you for being able to ask for something you want... I know how difficult that was for you, baby... yes, I will turn your bottom fire engine red to match your hair... mmm... here, let me do this too... suck on my fingers baby... good boy... okay, now, push your pants down... perfect... fuck, look at you, what a fine ass you have... how’s this?” Jungkook slowly pushed his two saliva-soaked fingers into Jimin’s ass and commenced a slow rhythm, stroking his digits in and out of the beauty’s tight heat, while stroking his throbbing length. 

“Ohhhhh, Daddy, that’s... mmph... don’t stop... that’s... I love that... feels so good... oh god... meomcuji maseyo... you’re gonna make me... cum..." Jimin started to close his eyes until he felt a gentle nip at the side of his neck and opened them, to see Jungkook watching him intently. “S-sorry, D-Daddy... it just feels... so good... da joh-a... fuck...” 

“No apologies, baby, but I want you to try to keep your eyes open when you climax... I want to see you looking at me... but if you can’t, it’s okay... mmm... okay, ready baby? I’m going to take you fast... good thing you brought that towel with you, use it...” 

“O-Okay, Daddy...” Jimin gasped as he removed the towel from around his neck and held it near his cock, ready to cover it once he felt himself start to orgasm. 

“Here we go...” The ravenette thrust his fingers in and out, keeping the strokes short and hard, while he quickened the pace of his hand around Jimin’s shaft, and within seconds, the redhead was gasping and whimpering. 

“Cumming... fuck... Daddy... cummingcummingcumming... oh Daddy... here I cummmmmmmmm...” He grunted as he felt the bucking of his length as his balls tightened, and he quickly covered his tip with the towel, a long moan of pleasure escaping past his parted lips, his eyes closing fully while he coated the cotton fabric in his hands. 

Jungkook kept Jimin at his high for a moment longer, then carefully tugged his fingers out of the beauty’s tight ass, released his hold on his softening dick, and hugged him tightly, watching in the mirror as the elder floated in the haze of release. 

“Mmm... I liked that, Daddy...” Jimin murmured, blinking open his eyes and peering at Jungkook in the mirror. 

“I did too, baby... I love making you feel good... although now we should put ourselves somewhat back together and go upstairs to meet our friends... mmm... what a good boy you are, so beautiful, so perfect... damn... and this ass... I just want to bite it...” Jungkook gnashed his teeth and Jimin giggled as he pulled his underpants and pants up, and then started to close the zipper and buckle his belt. 

“You can bite it all you want when we get home,” Jimin said, grinning as he lifted his gaze to the mirror again, then blinked as he saw the dark visage of his lover looking back at him. 

“Oh, baby, I plan to do all kinds of things to you when we get home...” 

Jimin turned around in Jungkook’s arms and slipped his arms up and around the raven’s neck. “Daddy?” 

“Mmm, yes baby?” Jungkook wrapped his arms tighter around Jimin’s waist and nuzzled his mouth against the beautiful redhead’s. 

“I borrowed Manager Kwang’s keys and unlocked the door... that’s why I wasn’t waiting for you when you and Mrs. Chen came backstage.” 

“Oh, you did, did you? And what did you tell him when you asked if you could do that? And why didn’t you tell me that, instead of letting me ask you to check?” 

“I told him that I’d left something down here from warming up earlier, before the performance... and because I didn’t want to tell you right then...” Jimin offered a sheepish little grin and blushed prettily as he lowered his gaze. 

Jungkook reached up and tucked his fingertips under Jimin’s chin and lifted the boy’s face, then whispered. “Look at me, baby...” When Jimin did, he said, “So you lied to him, and deliberately let me think we might not be able to come down here? 

“Uh... well, um... Y-yes... D-Daddy...” 

“Mhm, I see... you just go right ahead and keep pushing those buttons, baby... your ass will soon be paying the price for every one of them...” Jungkook nipped Jimin’s bottom lip lightly with his teeth and reached down to squeeze his plump bottom a bit more roughly than necessary. 

“Fuck... oh god Daddy...,” Jimin moaned, then whimpered, “let’s hurry and go... I only want to say goodnight to the Hyungs right now, I can talk to them about the competition on Monday...” 

“Baby... I love how you are always so needy for me... especially because if I’m not touching you, I’m wishing I was... I love you so much...” Jungkook captured Jimin’s mouth and kissed him deeply, his arms wrapping around the redhead’s body again to hold him close. “Fuck, I never want to let you go... mmm... but, we have a very comfortable couch and an even more comfortable bed waiting for us at home, so I suppose I should... too bad I can’t just teleport us both...” 

Jimin melted into the kiss and smiled when Jungkook murmured at the end, then started giggling. “It’s probably a good thing that you can’t, Jungkookie, because we’d likely not ever get anything accomplished since you’d be taking us home all the time...” 

Both boys chuckled as they reluctantly released the embrace, then left the room, making sure they’d not left a mess of any kind, and went back to the first floor. Manager Kwang was standing nearby, although he was pretending to be very interested in some paint that appeared to possibly, maybe, could be, almost peeling on the wall, and Jungkook and Jimin walked past him, while Jimin whispered, “I found what I’d left down there, Manager Kwang, thank you...” 

Jungkook and Jimin walked over to their friends, and they all greeted each other, but as the others began to ask Jimin questions about the upcoming competition, he shook his head and leaned against the ravenette. “Hyungs, I’m super tired, I just want to go home and relax... maybe we could all do a Facetime tomorrow, or a group text?” 

Taemin looked at Jimin, then at Jungkook, and grinned. “Oh, sure, no problem, Minnie... talk to you tomorrow... have a... ‘restful’... evening...” 

Jimin and Jungkook both blushed while their friends chuckled, then the two went to the dressing room to fetch the rest of Jimin’s clothes. The beauty shrugged into a hoodie and started to put away his makeup, when Jungkook took a closer look at him. 

“Hey... isn’t that one of my hoodies?” 

Jimin was organizing his makeup in the case and he looked into the mirror at Jungkook. “Um... yes... is it okay that I kind of appropriated it? I’ve been wearing it now for a couple of days...” It was close to two sizes too big and made him look even more adorable than he already was. 

“Yep, perfectly fine, Jiminie... damn... you look so cute!! And aw, you’re wearing my clothes... that’s just... I love that!” Jungkook batted his eyelashes and held his hands against his cheeks, mimicking an aegyo cutie expression, and Jimin started giggling. 

“Aish, you pabo... I confess... I was going to wear this one for a couple more days, then switch it out with another one you’d been wearing, because I like that they smell like you... it makes me feel better when I’m missing you...” Jimin blushed sweetly, then looked back at the table and finished putting his makeup away. He locked the clasp on the case and stuck it inside one of the pockets of his garment bag, then started to lift the bag from the hook it was hanging from, but Jungkook beat him to it. 

“Here, since we don’t have to worry so much about everything not being wrinkly, I’ll carry it for you... and baby... I think it’s adorable that you miss me, even though we’re hardly ever apart. I miss you too when we’re not together. I can’t imagine what it’s going to be like if you or I have to go out of town for a dance program or basketball game... but, we’ll figure that out if it happens. In the meantime, let’s go home.” 

The two of them left the dressing room and walked toward the exit door, waving at their friends again, before they headed to the car. 

Naturally, another game of chase was played around the car, this time initiated by Jimin, while Jungkook tried not to drop the garment bag and break any of the pots of makeup in the case inside it, until Jimin stopped next to the backseat passenger door and opened it, while Jungkook stood on the other side of the car and panted, giggling as they stared at each other over the roof of the vehicle. 

“Park Jungkook, open the door where you are and hang up the bag, then come here, right now...” Jimin said, his voice low as he put on his strict Mr. Park face. 

“O-okay, Appa...” Jungkook replied, lowering his gaze and doing what he was told. Moments later he was standing next to the open door and in front of Jimin, and the redhead giggled. 

“Jungkookie, you are so stinkin’ precious... mmm... I really like seeing your cute face when you get this way... but I was just teasing, I’m not feeling very dominant...” 

Jungkook’s lips curved into a warm smile and he pulled the elder close and kissed him sweetly. “You’re the precious one, Jiminie... and adorable and cute and perfectly amazing... are you ready to go home, or did you want me to spend a little time teasing you in the back of the car?” He lowered his head and nuzzled his lips into that special place on the redhead’s neck, holding him more tightly as the beautiful angel shivered with desire at the soft caress. 

“I... I think I want...” Jimin murmured, his dark hazel gaze watching Jungkook’s expression, although the redhead didn’t say anything else. 

“Mhm, I think we should go home, baby... you look like you need a little rest... perhaps we should shower when we get home, then sleep for a little while, before you get your well-deserved ‘punishments’...” 

“Mmm... that sounds good, Jungkookie... I think all the adrenaline is starting to wear off, I’m starting to feel sleepy...” 

Jungkook smiled and hugged the scarlet-haired boy, closed the back door and opened the front, then helped the elder into his seat and got him all buckled in, before going around to get in the driver’s side. Shortly thereafter, they were pulling into the garage, and Jungkook took a quick peek at the boy beside him, who happened to be dozing with his mouth hanging open and snoring softly. Freaking Adorable. 

“Oh my god, Jiminie, is there anything you do that isn’t irresistible??!” Jungkook grinned and parked, then exited the SUV and came around to gently wake his lover, and help him into the house. 

Another of those ‘let’s get Jimin out of his clothes and showered and into bed, while he is mostly out of it’ scenarios ensued, and by the time Jungkook had finished his shower and was snuggled up against his sweetheart in their comfortable bed, he was sleepy too, and they drifted off to dream for a little while.


	16. There Will Never Be Too Many Kisses

Jungkook woke up to Jimin lying on top of him and kissing him softly, and he smiled into the kiss while he wrapped his arms tightly around the elder. When the beautiful angel felt the response, he deepened the kiss, and Jungkook slid his hands down Jimin’s back, gently cupped his bottom, then began fondling and squeezing his perfectly plump cheeks. 

Soon, the two of them were moaning, becoming steadily more aroused, and Jungkook rolled them over, somewhat wrapping them in the covers in the process, then pressed himself between Jimin’s legs, urging the beauty to spread his thighs. Once done, his beast rose, taking over, his mouth gliding across the red-haired boy’s cheek to his ear, where he nipped gently at the lobe and growled quietly, “Mmm... I think my baby is ready for...” Just as he started to finish his sentence, Jimin’s stomach growled back. “Hahahaha, well, so much for being all sexy...” The raven giggled, while the redhead blushed. 

“Sorry about that, Koo... I mean, I want you so bad, but I am really hungry...” Jimin smiled sweetly, his stomach growling again as if to emphasize the point. 

“No apologies, baby, and you remember what bad boys get who apologize when they haven’t done anything wrong, right?” Jungkook spent another long minute kissing Jimin, and when he’d stop and start to disentangle them from the covers, the scarlet-haired boy would whisper, “Sorry...” 

By the time all of the apologies were accounted for, both were breathlessly clinging to each other, and Jungkook lifted his head to gaze into Jimin’s eyes, the moon providing just enough light for him to see the gentle smile on his beloved’s exquisite face, as he whispered, “Ready to go eat now, baby?” 

“Mhm,” Jimin replied, his hands moving to comb through Jungkook’s thick, black hair. “Want you for dessert, Daddy...” He murmured, receiving another sweet kiss in reply. 

Finally, the need for sustenance won out, so the two of them wrestled themselves from under the blankets, got out of bed, put on sweats, and headed downstairs. 

“Why we don’t have the heat on?” Jimin asked as they walked into the kitchen, both of them also wearing house slippers to keep their toes from the cold tile floor. 

“I sleep a lot better when it’s cold, plus, I have a perfect little heater in bed with me now, so I don’t need to turn it on. But, if you’re getting too cold, we certainly can, it’s not a problem.” 

“I don’t mind it when we sleep, you’re really warm too, and so are the covers, but yeh, when we’re not in bed, I’d like it a little warmer... especially if you want me to run around naked more often...” 

“Mmm... in that case, I think I’ll turn the heat up to ninety, although my mom and dad might be a little suspicious when the utility bill suddenly triples...” 

Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows at the elder, causing him to giggle, and then they started to remove the leftovers from the fridge, set them on the counter, and decided what they wanted to heat up. While Jungkook took microwave duty, Jimin brought out the plates and utensils and poured them both large glasses of cold water. The ravenette looked at the huge glasses, then at Jimin, and the beauty blushed. “Um... I figured we’re probably going to need a lot of fluids...” 

“Oh? You planning on draining Daddy dry, baby?” Jungkook winked. 

“Well, yeh... Captain Obvious...” Jimin blushed deeply at the look on Jungkook’s face after he whispered that last part of his reply, and he tucked his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants and wiggled a little, causing the other to chuckle. 

“Hm... someone seems to be feeling a little sassy... and hot and bothered?” Jungkook’s pupils widened and his magnificent features darkened slightly, as reached out and lightly trailed a fingertip along where he knew Jimin’s length was hardening beneath the sweatshirt and pants, making the older gasp, then moan softly. 

“Y-yes, D-Daddy...” He stepped closer to Jungkook and was wrapped in a warm embrace, hugged tightly, and then reluctantly released when the microwave dinged. 

“Hold that thought, baby, Daddy will take care of your sassy self after we eat...” Jungkook removed the last dish from the microwave, set it on the counter with the rest, and the two of them sat on the tall chairs to serve themselves. 

They scooted their chairs as close together as they could while Jimin turned so he could rest his legs over Jungkook’s thighs, and they chatted quietly, occasionally feeding each other and kissing, until finally, they were finished and Jimin was now sitting in Jungkook’s lap, straddling his legs and facing him, the kissing having become a bit more urgent, while the raven had his hands inside the back of the elder’s sweat pants to knead his bottom. 

“Mmph, c’mere baby, let’s go to the couch...” Jungkook slipped off the chair, his hands moving to cup under Jimin’s bottom, still inside his sweats, while the older curled his legs around the ravenette’s waist. The process of walking from the kitchen to the couch was somewhat hindered by the gorgeous redhead continuing to press soft kisses all over his face, and when he finally managed to plop down on the sofa, Jungkook was chuckling. “Baby... tell me what you... oh... I see... oh... oh god... oh fuck, Jiminie... fuck yes...” 

As he had sat on the cushion, Jimin had immediately begun to slide off his lap, the elder’s hands pushing at the hem of the raven’s sweatshirt to lift it to bare his chest, then had begun licking and kissing every bit of warm skin he could touch his mouth against, causing Jungkook to groan and lean back, his hands gripping the cushions beside him. Apparently, Jimin was in no mood for conversation, but what he lacked in words, he more than made up for in actions, taking his time to suckle gently at the younger’s nipples, and then slide the flat of his tongue along the cut of the ravenette’s abs, as Jungkook groaned and bucked his hips, bringing a soft giggle from the flame-haired boy’s parted lips. 

“W-why... the h-hurry...? Baby... oh fuck... ngh... jesu... da joh-aaaa... meomcuji maseyo...” Jungkook shuddered when he felt Jimin pushing down the front of his sweatpants to let his thick, throbbing length stand up in the cool air, a louder moan passing through his gritted teeth as the redhead’s tongue licked a stripe along his Apollo’s belt, up one side, then down the other, then jumped when he felt the tip of the other’s tongue tickle gently along the wrinkled skin of his balls, which immediately tightened in response. “Baby... don’t stop...” He dropped his head to the back of the couch, groaning deeply when the red-haired angel flattened his tongue to drag it from the base to the tip of his dick, before pressing a soft kiss to the swollen head and licking at the drop of precum glistening there. 

And then, Jimin opened his lips and engulfed as much of Jungkook’s shaft as he could, his tongue swirling around over the sensitive flesh, his cheeks hollowing when he began to suck, sliding his mouth up and down, while wrapping one hand around the lower part that he couldn’t comfortably take in, and gently rolling and fondling the raven’s balls with the other. “Mmmmm,” the redhead hummed, causing Jungkook to groan as he rolled his hips slightly, careful not to push too fast and choke him. 

“Jiminie... so good... that feels so fucking good...” Jungkook moaned, releasing his grip on the couch cushions to gently slide his fingers through Jimin’s soft hair, and then trail his fingertips along his jawline. “Just a little longer, baby... I’m getting close...” He lifted his head from the back of the couch and looked down to watch the red-haired boy, groaning again as he saw those gorgeously plump lips sliding up and down on his saliva-slicked shaft, then whimpered with pleasure as Jimin swirled his tongue over his swollen tip, before sucking him back in again. “Jesu, that’s so fucking sexy, watching you do that, baby... ohgod... so good... so close... mmm... closer... yes... just like... fuck...” 

Jimin started bobbing his head faster, his hand pumping the lower half of Jungkook’s cock in rhythm with his mouth, and he stopped playing with the ravenette’s testes to carefully press two fingertips against his tight opening and pushed, very gently, but just enough to give him the sudden stimulation of those sensitive nerves surrounding his hole. 

Jungkook shouted and came, his hands moving to grip Jimin’s shoulders and cling tightly, while he forced himself to remain at least somewhat aware enough to not thrust his hips hard and gag the elder, who was now squeezing his balls gently to milk him dry. Finally, as his body relaxed, he dropped his head back into the couch pillows again, gasping and panting, while Jimin carefully removed his mouth from around the now overly sensitive tip, very neatly lifted the front of the younger’s sweatpants to demurely cover his softening length, then sat on the couch facing him, as though nothing had happened. 

“Yum, my dessert was delicious, Jungkookie... why don’t you sit here and relax while I put the food away and clean the dishes... then maybe we could watch a movie for a little bit? I... I want... what we talked about earlier... b-but I’m too full right now...” Jimin lowered his gaze and blushed, and Jungkook lifted his head from the pillows to look toward the beauty. 

“Sweetheart, of course, we can watch a movie, and yes, I agree, I’m too full right now to give you what I’ve been threatening, but I promise... before we go to sleep again, you will be a very cute boy with a very, very sore bottom...” Jungkook sat up further and leaned toward Jimin to gently nuzzle a kiss against his lips. “Let me help you with the cleaning up, baby, so we can snuggle sooner.” 

A short while later, the two of them were cuddled on the chaise end of the couch, snug among various pillows and wrapped together in the warm yellow blanket. 

“What do you want to watch, baby?” Jungkook asked as he started to skim through the choices on the TV screen. 

“I know this is going to sound silly,” Jimin replied quietly, his gaze lowered as he lightly fingered the neck of Jungkook’s sweatshirt, “but... could we watch Hotarubi no Mori e? I used to watch it a lot with Jihyun, when we were little... we watched a lot of anime movies... maybe we could watch some of them with our friends, too...” 

“To the Forest of the Firefly Lights? I haven’t seen that one before, and it doesn’t sound silly at all, beautiful... and yes, we could do that, I’m sure our friends would enjoy those, as well.” Jungkook scrolled through the listings and found the movie, then hugged Jimin closer as it started. “You’re so cute, Jiminie... I’m glad you like sweet things like this, because I do too...” 

“It’s because you’re a sweet thing yourself, Kook-ah...” Jimin pressed a soft kiss to Jungkook’s cheek, and then they both settled to watch the movie. 

Both of them were a bit sad when it ended, and Jungkook eyed Jimin as he murmured, “Hm... is a certain bad boy trying to distract his Daddy from punishing him by making him watch sad movies?” 

Jimin blinked and shook his head. “No! No, I forgot the movie ended like that, it's been a really long time since I've seen it... eh... let’s watch something else, something short, that isn’t sad... sorry, Daddy...” Jimin took the remote and scrolled through the list, stopping on a movie called Cat Soup. “Oh, this one is funny and weird... and short... okay?” 

Jungkook nodded his head and pulled the older close again, nuzzling his mouth over Jimin's as he murmured, "More kisses for bad boys who apologize for no reason..." A short while later, just before the movie started, he whispered into Jimin’s ear, “When this one is over, you’ll bring me the hairbrush...” 

Jimin gulped and shuddered, then nodded. “O-okay... D-Daddy...”


	17. Tell Me The Reasons

The two of them watched the weird little movie, which left Jungkook shaking his head and both of them giggling, as he and Jimin started unwinding themselves from inside the blanket. “That one was bizarre, but I liked it... okay, I need to use the restroom, and you probably should as well... I’ll let you use the one upstairs, so you can do whatever you need to, to get yourself ready. When you’re done, we’ll start...” The raven stood up and helped Jimin to his feet, then wrapped his arms around the elder and kissed him soundly. “And remember, Jimin-ah... you can use your colors at any time, and you can tell me at any point if you don’t want a spanking, and it will be perfectly fine. All of this is only if you want it, I will do whatever you ask.” 

Jimin gazed into Jungkook’s eyes, dark hazel meeting dark chocolate, and studied his stunning face for a long moment, before he smiled softly and whispered, “I’ve been a very bad boy since yesterday, Daddy... I know I deserve a spanking, and... I want you to do it...” A slow tremor shook his body as he watched the ravenette’s darker persona begin to overtake his countenance. 

“Daddy’s naughty, sassy boy will get everything he deserves... now; go get ready... the longer you take, the longer you’ll be turned over my knee...” Jungkook kissed Jimin again a bit roughly, then sent him toward the stairs with a swat to his backside, which was mostly absorbed by the overly large sweatshirt and sweatpants he was wearing. 

A short while later, when Jimin came back down the stairs with the hated hairbrush in his hand, he noticed that there was a fire burning in the fireplace. “Oh... I thought you’d turned the heat on since it became warmer upstairs while I was getting ready...” He walked slowly toward where Jungkook sat waiting on the couch, as the raven turned off the TV and let it retract back to rest against the ceiling. 

“The fireplace was set up to heat the house before the conventional heater was installed, but we’ll use the heater more often, I mostly wanted the ambiance for now. It does make it nice and toasty, though.” He sat forward on the couch slightly and held out his hand. “Give me the brush, baby.” 

Jimin nodded his head at the comment about the heat, then gulped and placed the nasty wooden implement in Jungkook’s palm. 

“Now, tell Daddy what you’ve done to deserve a spanking, and remember, I have been keeping count. If you leave anything out, I will consider it to be deliberate, and you will receive twice what I already intend to give you...” Jungkook watched Jimin’s face carefully, reading his expression to be sure the flame-haired beauty wouldn’t agree to something he wouldn’t be able to handle. 

Jimin blinked, then cleared his throat softly and looked over toward the fireplace as he thought back over the past week and what he’d done to add to the list. “Um...” Turning his face back to look at the dark, stunning beast sitting in front of him, he whispered, “I... I uh... teased you during my dance classes and made you hard...” He lowered his gaze and began to play with his fingers, and curled his bare toes against the thick, soft rug under his feet. 

“Yes, that was one... and...?” Jungkook lightly patted the back of the brush into the palm of his hand, causing Jimin to gasp softly as he heard the quiet noise. 

The beautiful redhead squirmed a bit and cleared his throat again, then whispered, “And... I didn’t tell you about ripping my shirt during my dance or the naughty grind...” 

“Mhm, that’s two and three... and what else, sweetheart?” 

By now, Jimin was trembling in anticipation of the upcoming meeting of his backside and that fucking hairbrush, and he sniffled softly, falling even further into his submissive self as his voice was barely audible when he replied, “And I... I teased you with the plug and made you cum in your shorts... and I wore my ‘fucking pants’... and asked if I should wear them to dance in... and...” The stunning scarlet-haired boy stopped speaking and shuffled his feet again. 

“Mmm, and... you know there is more, baby...” Jungkook observed carefully now and listened intently for any indication that this was becoming overwhelming for the sweet redhead. 

“I... I can’t remember the rest, Daddy...” Jimin lifted his gaze and met Jungkook’s, and what the ravenette saw made him growl lowly, his voice a soft snarl when he spoke, as the gorgeous elder’s expression was purely naughty. 

“I see... Well, again, you’ll get twice what I was planning, so I’ll give you one chance to remember more...” 

“I... um... I tore my shirt and did that grind again tonight, in front of all of those people...” Jimin swallowed, then lowered his eyes again and whispered, “I don’t remember anything else...” 

“Mhm, over my lap, I’ll remind you about the rest...” Jungkook patted his legs and Jimin bent forward, reaching toward the couch seat as the raven helped him get into position. Jungkook was sitting far enough back on the cushion that Jimin ended up mostly lying on the couch, his upper body and legs fully on the couch, with just his hips and groin resting over the younger’s partially spread thighs. “Mmm, and what do I have here? I think someone has been very naughty and sassy... Do you deserve a spanking, my naughty, sassy little boy?” The ravenette set the hairbrush on the couch next to Jimin’s legs and began to fondle and caress his plump bottom through the material of his sweatshirt and sweatpants, both hands occupied with the enjoyable task. 

“Y-yes, D-Daddy,” Jimin whispered, then sighed softly, his arms lifted and crossed under his head, his cheek resting on the back of his hands as he closed his eyes. “I... I love you, Daddy... I’m s-sorry... I’ve been such a bad boy...” 

“I love you too, baby... fuck... even when you’re wearing baggy, shapeless sweatpants, your ass looks delicious...” He had pushed the older’s sweatshirt up above the waistband of the sweatpants, then continued the gentle caressing and kneading, carefully spreading Jimin’s cheeks and lightly poking the fabric of the pants in-between, before bending forward and taking a big, tender ‘bite’ of one of those cheeks, which caused Jimin to giggle softly and blush. 

“Mmm, you make me feel like I’m the bestest boy ever, Daddy... even if you are going to spank me and make me cry...” Jimin murmured, as he squirmed a bit and moaned, while his cock began to grow against Jungkook’s thigh. 

“That’s because you are, baby... you deserve all the spankings and all the kisses and all the loving... anything and everything you could possibly want... even when you’re being naughty and sassy, you’re adorable and sexy and perfect...” Jungkook slipped his hands into the waistband of Jimin’s sweatpants and began to slide them down, while the older lifted his hips until the garment was resting at the middle of his thighs. “And, there it is, the exquisite ass of Mr. Jeon Jimin... fuck, baby, do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to yank your pants down every single time you turn around, so I can kiss and lick and bite this?” 

“Hmph, if you love my ass so much, why don’t you marry it?” Jimin sassed, as he pooched his bottom lip out in a pout. 

Jungkook had been leaning down to press a kiss against one of those sweet mounds when Jimin said that, and he lifted his head and looked at the naughty flame-haired boy while raising a single eyebrow. “I’m sorry, what was that you said, I’m not sure I heard you correctly...” 

The two of them locked eyes and Jimin blinked slowly, like a cat, then whispered, “I didn’t s-stutter...” 

That little comment effectively ended the slow and sensual teasing, and Jungkook raised his hand and slapped one of Jimin’s cheeks, hard. “I’m sorry... what was that you said, I am positive I didn’t hear you correctly...” He lifted his hand and held it steady, waiting for the answer. 

“Ouch! Ohhh... I... I said...” Jimin gulped, bit his bottom lip, then very quietly said, “If you love my...” 

“Are you sure you want to finish that sentence, baby doll?” Jungkook asked, his voice suddenly thick like sweet molasses, his dark eyes filled with blown pupils, and his magnificent face turned deeply fierce. 

Jimin gulped again, and Jungkook felt the elder shiver on his lap, although the look on his face was anything but fearful, and the stunning redhead whispered, “I said... why don’t you marry it?” 

Jungkook answered with a snarl and another hard swat, then pressed his opposite hand into the center of Jimin’s back to hold him firmly in place, and spanked him hard, over and over, until the beautiful boy was sobbing and kicking his legs, and his flawless cheeks were dark pink. When he stopped, Jungkook rested his hand on that warmed bottom and murmured, “You are a bad boy, Jeon Jimin... and now, I will remind you of all of the reasons why you’re getting your backside heated...” 

Lifting his hand again, the marvelous raven scolded the gorgeous scarlet-haired boy as he continued the punishment, first repeating the reasons Jimin had already mentioned, the hardest and fastest smacks occurring when he spoke about the dirty grind during the naughty little devil’s dance, and then proceeding with the rest of the evidence. “That comment about raping me on the kitchen floor, that was very, very bad... and it’s not bad enough you wiped your sweat with Taemin’s shirt, but Mrs. Chen noticed, and she commented about how cheeky that was! I’ll give you cheeky, Jeon Jimin!!! Bad, bad, bad boy!!!” 

Jimin was screaming and kicking, his hands fisted in the yellow blanket that he’d dragged over to bury his face in when Jungkook had first started chastising him, and the movements of his legs caused his thighs to part periodically and give the ravenette a peep of the beauty’s tight pink pucker, winking back at him. Suddenly, the older realized he was no longer being swatted, and instead, two saliva-soaked fingers were wiggling around inside his ass, and he groaned while pressing his knees into the cushion and lifting his hips, even as he cried from the burning of his buttocks. 

“Fucking hell, baby, look at you, begging for Daddy to fuck you... and I will, but not yet...” Jungkook gently plucked his fingers out, then picked up the hairbrush and set the cool wood against Jimin’s hot cheeks. “These are the rest of the buttons you pushed so insistently, baby doll... you lied to Manager Kwang, didn’t tell me about the door deliberately, showed off the waistband of your underpants during your dancing, and, I can’t believe you called me Captain Obvious... and you’ve been sassing me... naughty, naughty boy...” Jungkook raised the hairbrush, Jimin ducked his head back into the blanket, and the wood greeted his aching bottom with a loud clap, then continued, back and forth, peppering his entire cheeks and down the back of his thighs to where his sweatpants rested until he was howling and sobbing, and his lower half was pretty close to the same color as his scarlet hair and rivaling the fire in the fireplace for which was burning hottest. 

Jimin continued to scream and roll his hips after Jungkook stopped and gently rubbed his hand up and down the elder’s back, until he felt the unmistakable warm wetness against his thigh as the beauty climaxed and came all over the leg of his sweats.


	18. Kookie And Bacon Fix Everything

Before Jimin had time to process the fact that he’d orgasmed, Jungkook pushed him off the couch gently and carefully stood him up, then also stood up and quickly pulled the small bottle of lube he had out of his pocket and pushed both of their sweatpants all the way down to their ankles, slathered a generous amount of the slippery stuff on his cock, sat back down on the couch, grabbed the redhead’s waist, and pulled him backward, while he lined himself up and impaled the angel on his dick. 

The position Jimin suddenly found himself in was incredibly indecent and painful, as his legs were spread over Jungkook’s and Jungkook had spread his own legs wide, fully flattening the redhead’s burning cheeks against the raven’s groin. The only saving grace, Jimin thought, was that he was still wearing his sweatshirt, although that small bit of modesty was removed shortly thereafter, and he found himself on full display, his tight hole stretched around the ravenette’s thick shaft, while his own dick bobbed and shuddered from his climax and from the way the younger was bouncing his hips, to fuck himself into the other’s ass. 

“D-Daddy! Ouch, D-Daddy... owwww... oh... oh fuck... D-Daddy... ouch... oh... jebal... don’t stop... ow... hurts... don’t stop... good... yes... da joh-a... please Daddy... pleasseeeee... fuck... meomcuji maseyo... oh god... Daddy... mmph... ahhhhhhh...” Jungkook had wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist and was holding him tightly while shoving himself as deeply inside the older as he could, and Jimin gripped the raven’s forearms, while he laid his head back against his shoulder, sobs and gasps and moans issuing from his wide opened lips. 

“So tight, baby, you are so fucking tight... ngh... okay... stand up... bend forward and put your hands on the coffee table... bad boy... such a naughty, sassy little boy...” Jungkook spanked Jimin hard, until he was screaming and sobbing again, then stood up and thrust back into him, this time gripping his hips and pulling him back as he shoved forward hard and fast, using his lover’s body like a blow-up doll and fucking the living daylights out of him. He stopped before he came and pulled out, picked up the hairbrush and landed more swats to that hot ass, then switched places with Jimin and had him bend over the seat and grab the back of the couch, while he grabbed his hips again and fucked him even harder. 

By the time Jimin finally felt Jungkook filling him with his cum, he’d been spanked and fucked so hard and for so long, his ass was numb and he couldn’t even sob anymore, for trying to catch his breath, and he'd lost count of how many times he had spilled his own seed. Tears continued to stream from his swollen eyes and when the ravenette had finished with him, they were lying flat on the couch, the younger’s cock shoved deep inside the elder, both of them panting and sweating. 

When Jungkook managed to catch his breath, he nuzzled his lips over Jimin’s cheek and whispered, “Was that what you wanted, baby? Did I give you what you needed?” The raven wasn’t moving, knowing any further motion would enflame the redhead’s ass further and most likely not feel good at this point, and as Jimin’s lips curved into a blissed-out smile, Jungkook chuckled. “Fuck, baby... I have no idea how many times I smacked you, but your ass is going to be so sore when we wake up... you’re not going to be sitting comfortably for the rest of the day...” 

They stayed in that position for a while, until Jimin was able to breathe and his tears stopped and he nodded his head. “Hell, Daddy,” Jimin replied, his voice a barely audible croak, “I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk, I can’t feel my bottom at all... oh wait... yes, I can... owww... mmph... oh ouch... fuck, that hurts... but... that was exactly what I wanted and needed... mmph... even if it does hurt bad...” 

Jungkook had gently pulled out and stood up, and was now standing beside the couch and contemplating the state of Jimin’s ass. “Mmm, it definitely looks like it does... do you want to sleep down here for a while? I’m not even sure if it wouldn’t hurt too much for me to carry you upstairs...” 

Jimin blinked and turned his head to look up at Jungkook, then lifted himself up onto his elbows very carefully and lowered his gaze to the blanket while he plucked at the soft yellow cotton, hissing a breath through his teeth as his cheeks flexed slightly, before he whimpered, “Did I... did I do something wrong?” 

“What?! Why would you think that, Jiminie?” Jungkook knelt on the floor beside the couch and reached out to lightly brush his fingers through Jimin’s hair, then leaned closer to get a better look at his beloved’s face. “Baby... what’s wrong, sweetheart... why would you think you’d done anything? Of course, you haven’t.” 

“How come... you want me to... sleep down here? I... I don’t wanna... sleep by myself... please... I wanna sleep with you...” Jimin began to cry again and Jungkook, heedless of the state of his beloved’s bottom, stood up and quickly lifted him from the couch, and then held him tight, while the red-haired angel curled his legs around the ravenette’s waist and clung, another wave of sobs shaking his body, both from the ache of his backside and the sudden clenching of his heart. 

“Shh, salangbad-a, I’m not leaving you down here, I meant did you want both of us to sleep on the couch... but now that I have you in my arms, we’re going upstairs... hush, sweetheart, I love you, I’m not leaving you alone, shhh...” Jungkook walked slowly toward the kitchen and turned off the lights, then headed up the stairs, murmuring sweet, soft words to the distressed angel, until he was able to set the sweet boy on his feet next to the sink. “Here, sweetheart, let me clean us up a little bit before we sleep... can you hold a cool washcloth on your eyes while I do the rest?” 

Jimin sniffled and hiccupped as he slowly caught his breath and calmed down, then nodded his head while he leaned into Jungkook’s embrace. 

“Okay, baby, here, hold on to me, I’ve got you, that’s a good boy...” Jungkook kept one arm wrapped around Jimin’s waist, while he picked a few soft washcloths from the cabinet, and then began to wet them, the first two with cool water, the other two with warm. The first was folded and placed over Jimin’s eyes, and the exquisite redhead held it in place with one hand while keeping an arm around the raven, and the second cool cloth was draped carefully over his hot bottom, a soft sigh passing his lips at the gentle comfort. 

The warm ones were used to clean both of their dried secretions and Jungkook was very careful with the elder, soothing him with quiet words and sweet kisses. Finally, they were both ready to sleep, and the ravenette picked Jimin up in his arms and walked over to set him gently on the bed and climbed in beside him. Lying on his back, he helped the angel move to lie fully on top of him, and then covered them both with the blankets and tenderly caressed Jimin’s back while offering warm, loving kisses. 

“Sorry, Kookie, I just...” Jimin started to say until Jungkook kissed him for a long minute. 

“Bad boy,” Jungkook whispered, then kissed the scarlet-haired angel again as he opened his mouth. Whether he was planning to apologize again or not was moot, since every time a kiss would break, and Jimin would start to say something, Jungkook would kiss him again, until they ended up lying on their sides, cuddled together. 

“Saranghae, Jiminie, shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo, eonjena... jal ja...” 

“I love you more, Jungkookie, forever and ever... dream of me...” 

A few hours later, Jimin awoke to the sun peering over the horizon, a smile curving his lips as he started to roll over to cuddle with Jungkook. “Ow, fuck,” he groaned softly as he realized the raven had not been kidding when he’d told him he would be sore when he woke up. So, instead of continuing to roll over, he reached back with his arm and patted his hand around, expecting to feel some part of the younger, a frown turning his lips downward as he realized he was in bed alone. 

Just as he was deciding whether he wanted to be sad or angry, he felt the side of the bed sink and the mattress jostle slightly, and then felt a warm kiss on the cap of his exposed shoulder. “Morning, salangbad-a, are you awake yet?” 

“Mhm,” Jimin replied, smiling again as he whispered, “I just woke up... where were you? I tried to roll over, but it hurts too much...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and nuzzled another kiss into the sweet spot of Jimin’s neck, bringing a low moan from his throat, then murmured, “It’s supposed to hurt, baby, you were a very bad boy... and, I cooked breakfast, so get up and come downstairs... and don’t make me tell you twice...” 

Jimin could hear the beast in the dark ravenette’s voice, although it was subdued, and he blinked as he felt Jungkook leave the bed, and then heard him padding back down the stairs. 

“Fuck...” Jimin whispered, and then groaned as he started to slide toward the side of the bed, wincing as each movement made his entire ass twinge until he was able to set his feet on the floor while lying on his belly, and slowly push himself to a standing position. “Fuckfuckfuck,” he groaned more loudly as he began to take slow steps, gasping softly through his teeth, until he had finally made it to the door to the powder room. 

And suddenly, in a fit of pique, Jimin lost his mind and screamed, “PARK JUNGKOOK, MY FUCKING ASS HURTS AND IT’S YOUR FUCKING GODDAMNED FAULT, YOU ASSHOLE!” A startled expression crossed his gorgeous features as he realized what he’d just done, and he clapped his hand over his mouth, then peered through the spaces of the railing around the staircase opening, hoping that somehow Jungkook hadn’t heard him. 

Until the raven appeared at the bottom of the steps and looked up, his darkened visage wild and furious as he snarled, “I’m sorry, Jeon Jimin, what was that you said? I’m sure I misheard you...” 

“Oh... oh fuck, Kookie, I'm... I'm sorry... I don’t... I don’t know what... please... I didn’t mean...” For a long moment, the two of them stared at each other through the openings in the railing, then Jungkook started slowly up the stairs, while Jimin started to cry and seriously considered yeeting himself into the tiny room and slamming and locking the door. But he forced himself to wait, even as tears slipped down his cheeks and continued to fill his dark hazel eyes, while the ravenette never released his hold on his gaze. 

By the time Jungkook had reached the top of the stairs, Jimin realized a few things. One, the magnificent raven was wearing a chef’s apron that said “Please kiss the cook”. Second, the feral visage was gone, and in its place was a warm, sweet smile. And third, he was holding a freshly cooked piece of bacon in his hand, which he had taken a bite out of. 

“I’m sorry, beautiful, I forgot this is the first time you’ve gotten out of bed by yourself when you’re this sore, I should have waited and helped you, I'll be sure to do that next time... shh, there's no need to cry, angel, you're not in trouble... here, have the rest of this piece of bacon, I made pancakes and scrambled eggs and bacon for us. Do you need me to help you in the powder room, or are you okay to do whatever you need to do yourself? And, is it just your cheeks that hurt, or your other place, too?” Jungkook came closer and pulled Jimin against him, hugging him warmly with one arm while he fed the scarlet-haired angel the rest of the meat, then snuggled him lovingly while he chewed. 

“N-no, Jungkookie, I can do it myself... but... I might need help going down the stairs... I really hurt... um... and it’s... uh... my other place hurts more...” Jimin sniffled, blushing deeply as he replied, even as he relaxed and sighed softly, while Jungkook soothingly rubbed his hands up and down his back. 

“Okay, baby, you go in and I’ll get you some sweats to wear... and I think we should use a little of the cream, at least on that spot...” 

Jimin nodded his head and hugged Jungkook tightly, then giggled softly as he stepped back and poked his finger at the words on the ravenette’s apron. “This is cute... so... can I kiss the cook?” 

Jungkook grinned and replied softly, “I would very much like that, Mr. Jeon Jimin.” 

“Mmm, well, Mr. Park Jungkook, I would very much like it, too...” Jimin slid his arms around the raven’s waist again and kissed him deeply, while Jungkook continued to caress his back, and when they broke the kiss, both were smiling happily.


	19. It's All About Trust

A short while later found the two of them downstairs in the kitchen, at the butcher block counter, eating breakfast. Jungkook was sitting on one of the tall chairs and Jimin stood beside him, after having discovered that his cheeks were too sore to sit comfortably on the wooden seat. 

“I told you, baby... no more cream until later, and if you keep whining about it, I might just bend you over and give you more reasons to complain...” Jungkook eyed the redhead and blinked when he saw Jimin blush deeply. “Hm... and what is going through that perverted brain of yours, my Jiminie?” 

Since the two of them were mostly finished, Jimin moved to stand between Jungkook’s legs, then lifted his hands to pluck gently at the front of the ravenette’s sweatshirt while he kept his gaze on his fingers, and he whispered, “I’m... I’m so hard, Daddy... I... I want more...” 

Jungkook chuckled and reached down to gently feel the large bulge hiding behind Jimin's sweatshirt and pants, then behind him to squeeze his buttocks carefully, testing just how much they ached, the sudden intake of air followed by a shaky moan answering his question. “My goodness, beautiful, you certainly are... But, you haven’t been spanked over bruises, Jiminie, it hurts a lot worse... and your bottom is definitely bruised... are you sure you want that?” 

“Mhm,” Jimin replied quietly as he watched Jungkook’s face. “I... I want to experience everything with you, Koo... I mean... I might not like it and won’t want you to do it again, but... even though I liked spanking before, I never thought I'd want it so hard, or that it would make me cum so much... and I definitely never thought I'd like being plugged... so...” 

“I see... well then, I will be happy to indulge you, sweetheart, but first I’m going to put the leftovers away and do the dishes, while you go stand in that corner right there and wait for me to be done... pull your pants down and lift your shirt, so I can see your naughty little ass...” Jungkook pressed a soft kiss against Jimin’s forehead, then turned him toward the corner he mentioned and gently patted his bottom to send him on his way, eliciting a soft gasp from his lips. 

“Oh my god, I hope your Mom doesn’t decide to come over all of a sudden, again,” Jimin whispered, blushing deeply as he pushed his sweatpants down to his ankles, and then lifted his sweatshirt under his armpits, his hands clasped together in the center of his back. 

“I talked to her about it after last weekend, she promised she’ll text or call first, and if she doesn’t get an answer, she’ll wait until she does... even I was embarrassed that time... although now when I think about it, I can’t help giggling... oh my god... the looks on your faces...” Jungkook started giggling as he was finishing putting the leftovers in the fridge, and Jimin rolled his eyes and whispered, “Aish, you pabo...” 

“Yes, but I’m your pabo,” Jungkook whispered, suddenly standing right behind Jimin, his breath hot against his ear. A gentle pat was delivered to the center of the elder’s seat, then Jungkook went back to the sink and started washing the dishes. 

“Jungkookie?” Jimin said while he stood there, studying the paint in the corner. 

“Yes, baby?” 

“I never did look to see what time it is... what time is it?” 

Jungkook chuckled and replied, “It’s a little bit past nine, why, do you have plans?” 

“Oh, okay... and yeh, kinda...” 

“Oh? Hm, well okay, then we probably shouldn’t do any more to your bottom, so you won’t be too uncomfortable while you’re out, and if you want, you can use the cream...” 

Jimin heard the tone in Jungkook’s voice change, becoming tighter and a bit breathy, and Jimin quickly said, “Not with anybody else, you idiot!! I would totally tell you if I made plans, and the chances of you not being part of those plans are pretty close to zero!” 

Jungkook blinked and looked over toward the corner where Jimin now stood facing outward, a furious expression on his face, his hands on his hips, his sweatshirt having fallen to rest against his hands, while his sweatpants were still around his ankles, and his thick, hard shaft bobbed up and down in front of his groin as he stomped his foot slightly for emphasis. 

The raven started giggling and mumbled, then went back to finishing the dishes. “Makin’ a bit of a mess there, Jiminie... look down... and sorry about that, I’m just trying not to make you think you can’t do stuff with your friends without me around...” 

Jimin rolled his eyes and looked down then giggled too, noting the string of clear precum that was attached from the tip of his dick to the lower edge of his dangling sweatshirt. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, I’m like a little kid who keeps having to change his clothes cuz he can’t stay clean! And I blame you, Park Jungkook! And... I can’t even imagine what I’d want to do with my friends, without you...” 

Jungkook finished the dishes and walked over to where Jimin stood, then stopped in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest, while giving the gorgeous scarlet-haired angel a stern look. “Did I tell you that you could turn around, Jeon Jimin?” 

Jimin gulped and immediately slid into his submissive persona, a bright blush coloring his cheeks as he whispered, “N-no, D-Daddy... I’m... I’m s-sorry, D-Daddy...” 

“Yes, yes you will be, you naughty boy, and most especially for sassing me and calling me an idiot... Come with me...” Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and led him toward the stairs, then stopped at the first step, helped the redhead step out of his sweatpants, and tugged him out of the sweatshirt. Bending Jimin forward so he had to place his hands on the stair in front of him, the ravenette swung his hand back, then forward and landed a hard smack to the center of the elder’s bottom. 

“OUCH!” Jimin shouted, then started sobbing and shaking immediately, although he didn’t stand up. 

“Nope, that’s not the reaction I was hoping for, sweetheart, so, no spanking over bruises for you right now... I don’t want to hurt you like that. Come on, let’s go snuggle on the couch and watch a movie.” Jungkook helped Jimin stand back up, noted that his cock was quickly deflating, then helped him into his sweatpants, before gently pulling them up and shrugging the boy into his oversized sweatshirt. “It’s all right, baby, you’re a good boy and I love you to pieces...” 

Jimin stepped into Jungkook’s embrace and wrapped his arms around the raven’s waist as tightly as he could, while he buried his face against his neck and cried, the shock of the sudden pain having surprised him, and hurt a whole lot more than he’d been expecting, or could handle. He clung to the younger for a few long minutes, while Jungkook rocked him slowly back and forth and whispered sweetly to him until he was able to speak. “That was... I didn’t... like that... at all... owwie...” 

“I know, baby... do you know why you didn’t use your colors? I knew you couldn’t take more, just from the way your body reacted... what happened that you didn’t speak up?” Jungkook slowly began to shuffle toward the couch with his arms still tightly around Jimin, and eventually, he felt the back of his knees touch against the seat cushion. “Here, let me sit down here, and you lie over my lap, so I can rub your bottom... wait, let me... here, step out of your pants... there, that’s a good boy, okay, over... good... jesu, your ass... I want to bite you again... but I’ll wait till later after we use the cream and heal the bruises...” 

Jimin sniffled as he shuffled along with the ravenette, calming down quickly as he felt the comfort emanating from the younger. “I... I dunno... I mean... I didn’t want you to do it again, but... but I thought... I thought... I should let you anyway...” He sighed softly when he found himself resting on his belly over Jungkook’s thighs, naked below the waist, and the raven pulled the blanket over and covered him up with it. The redhead dragged a few of the pillows toward himself and rested his head on them, then moaned softly when he felt the other’s hand gently begin to caress and soothe his aching backside. 

“Hm... here’s the thing, Jimin-ah... no matter what’s happening... even if you’re getting a real punishment, for whatever reason... there is no ‘should’, not ever... if you feel even the slightest bit worried about what’s happening, and your body or your mind are not responding in a good way, it is okay to tell me to stop. But... I know that sometimes it’s really hard to say that, so just know that I am paying attention, even if I seem I’m not...” Jungkook began to use both hands to carefully massage Jimin’s bottom, and the redhead sighed with pleasure. “What do you want to watch, jagiya? You’ve got the remote close to you, you can pick...” 

“Mmm, I don’t want to watch anything right now, I just want to let you do what you’re doing, and talk a bit... that... that feels nice... I love your hands...” Jimin relaxed and closed his eyes and Jungkook smiled. 

“You’re right, it does feel nice, and I love your perfectly plump butt... so soft and smooth, and this little part right here...” Jungkook tickled his fingertip lightly over Jimin’s tight entrance. 

“Oh! Ohhhhh, Jungkookie... I love that, but... I want to talk to you about some stuff, and I can’t think while you’re doing that...” 

“Oh, all right, I will refrain from teasing you for the moment... what do you want to talk about, baby?” 

“Well... last night... would you have stopped if I’d used my colors?” Jimin tensed when he felt Jungkook’s hands stop moving and he sensed the ravenette turning his head to look directly at the red-haired angel’s face. Jimin opened his eyes and met that dark stare, a sudden apprehension rolling through him. 

Jungkook studied Jimin’s expression for a long moment, then began to carefully caress his backside again, and replied quietly, “Was there a point when you wished you’d used them?” 

“Well... kind of... except, whenever I’d start to think about it, you’d change whatever you’d been doing, and I’d feel better... it was so weird... is that what you mean by you’re paying attention? I’m... I’m still so new at all of this... I just want to do it right...” 

Jungkook smiled and moved a hand from under the blanket to gently stroke his fingertips against Jimin’s soft cheek. “Baby... the only thing that would be wrong about any of what we do together is if we do something because we think it is what the other wants, without actually knowing it is what they want... and the reason that would be wrong is because of the damage it could inflict. There is no right way to do any of this, all that matters is if it’s what you and I both want, and we're not causing any kind of permanent damage. And if you’re not ready for something, I have no problem with not doing it; just as I hope you would feel the same if it was me.” The raven brushed Jimin’s bright bangs away from his forehead, and then rubbed the tip of his thumb over the redhead’s full lower lip. “Everything you do is right, baby... you are so beautiful and responsive and sexy and I love you with all my heart, and the last thing I’d ever want to do is make you feel like you weren’t doing something the way it should be done...” 

“And yes, that’s what I meant about me paying attention... I’ve been watching you, Jiminie, every time we make love, every time you let me do dirty things to you, I’ve been observing your face and your body and your hands and feet, and even your skin... and while I don’t know everything about you, I do know enough to be able to tell when you are okay and when you’re not... and when even if you think you’re okay, you’re not. And, I also know if you think you’re not okay, but you’re trying to hide it from me, like just now... I’ve learned what to see in you, salangbad-a, what you need and when you need me to keep going or stop... all of my personas know now... and none of them will break that trust, I swear it...” 


	20. The Dread Kissing Monster!!! (not to be confused with the Dread Pirate Roberts)

Jimin sighed softly and slowly squirmed around until he was sitting on Jungkook’s lap, wincing as his aching bottom compressed against the ravenette’s thighs. Jungkook took the blanket and wrapped the older in it, then cuddled him warmly, while offering slow, gentle kisses. “Koo?” Jimin whispered, as he squirmed a bit more, and then moaned. 

“Mmm?” Jungkook smiled into the kiss and gently spread Jimin’s legs under the blanket, then began to lightly probe his tight hole with his fingertip again. 

“Please, Jungkookie... can we... can we go upstairs and... make love? I... I need you...” A slow shiver inched up Jimin’s spine as he rolled his hips and felt that fingertip lightly press into his entrance, a low groan passing his lips as his backside ached and set the little flame in his belly burning more brightly. 

“Of course, Jiminie...” Jungkook carefully tugged his finger free, then slid his arms under Jimin’s back and legs, and stood up, lifting the elder into his embrace, before heading toward the stairs. 

A while later, the two of them were lying together under the covers, satiated for the moment and smiling warmly, sharing more sweet kisses and gentle love words, when Jimin murmured, “I was going to ask, earlier, when I wondered what time it was... if we could go walk through the gardens on the estate later today? My mom told me your mom has all of the autumn plants out, and I’d love to see them...” 

“Mhm, we can, baby... if you’d like, we could ask my mom if she wants to walk with us and tell you about the plants... or we could go alone... whatever you want, beloved...” 

“I think I’d like to have her join us... actually, would you mind asking your dad and Aecha and Seojun too? I... I’m missing my family; I wish they had been able to come up and see the performance last night... I think it would be nice to have your family with us, it will make me feel a little better...” 

“Ah, sweetheart, of course we can... and my family is your family too... we could get up and take a shower, and I’ll call over and ask after we’re dressed, unless you want to rest a bit more.” 

“Mmm, a shower with my Kookie? I’d be crazy to refuse that offer...” 

Jungkook laughed softly and pretend pounced the redhead, rolling him onto his back and attacking him with kisses all over his face and neck, until Jimin was giggling and pretending to try to push the raven away, while whispering, “Help me! I’m being attacked by The Dread Kissing Monster!!” 

Jungkook snickered and rolled his eyes, then kissed Jimin warmly and helped him out of bed. “The Dread Kissing Monster... haha, you are so weird, Jeon Jimin... hm... and I think I should use the cream on your cheeks now, what do you think?” 

“Hah, I’m no weirder than you are, Park Jungkook! And, yes please...” 

Later, after showering and getting dressed, Jungkook called his mom, and the family went strolling through the autumn garden. Jimin beamed as Jungkook’s mother chatted with them about the various plants and flowers she’d picked for the season, what each signified for her, and then they all enjoyed a delicious dinner, while Jungkook’s mom told him about her plans with Mrs. Chen. He then explained how he’d met the lady, and how the Director and his wife had invited Jungkook and Jongin to sit with them in their box. "They were both so nice to all of us, and Mrs. Chen kept making us laugh. She's very funny and not at all like I would have expected. Then again, neither is Director Chen." 

“I am proud that you were such a gentleman, Jungkook,” Jungkook’s mother said, as she smiled at him lovingly. “Minjee is indeed a lovely lady, and I am happy to be able to meet her and get to know her better. And I’m sure your father and Director Chen will get along nicely, as well... you always seemed to enjoy talking to him at the functions we went to, Minjun...” She commented to Jungkook’s dad. 

“Yes, Duho and I have many things in common; I am looking forward to meeting them for dinner tomorrow night, as well...”

"Did they tell you they have two college-aged sons? Minjee mentioned them a few times, although I don't remember if she said they went to this University, or a different one."

"Hm, no, they didn't, I'll have to remember to ask when we see them next, Eomma... if their sons are anything like the Director and Mrs. Chen, I think they'll fit perfectly into our group, if they wanted to, of course... I imagine they have their own friends already." 

The rest of the evening was spent playing a few family games, and finally, Jungkook and Jimin headed back to the little house, happy and content. 

As they prepared for bed, the two of them standing at the sink and removing their contacts, then brushing their teeth, Jimin said, “Oh! Next weekend is Halloween, I almost forgot!!! I still can’t believe your cousin and his husband are letting all of our friends have rooms at the hotel and paying for all of it, that is so amazing of them... Oh! I need to go pick up my costume on Thursday after Tae Kwon Do, and I’m going to drop it off at the dorm before I come home... I’ll text you on Thursday and remind you, so you aren’t worried.” 

“Well, apparently, they’re renting the whole hotel this year, because the record label has become super popular, and everyone wants to stay there. I was kind of surprised that they offered the rooms to our friends, too... but, Jin said there was no point in having everyone come to have fun, then make them all go home before anyone else does, so, they made sure to save the space. And oh, that’s okay, you don’t have to text me, Jiminie, I’ll be playing Overwatch with Tae, I won’t even notice you’re not here...” Jungkook laughed and skipped sideways as Jimin reached to swat his bare bottom, and suddenly, a new game of chase ensued, with the two of them racing down the stairs, then playing cat and mouse in the kitchen and around the couch, then back around the other side of the house, before racing back upstairs again. 

Jungkook ran and took a flying leap, landing in the center of the big bed, while Jimin came right after; landing beside the ravenette as he rolled over, and the two of them wrapped each other in tight embraces and kissed fervently. 

“I swear, Koo... I haven’t had so much fun with anyone...” Jimin held Jungkook’s face in his hands as he gazed into the raven’s dark eyes, and the younger kissed the tip of the redhead’s nose. 

“None of your boyfriends ever played with you like that?” Jungkook asked, as he lightly stroked his hand up and down the long muscles of Jimin’s back. 

“Well, I only had two boyfriends, and one of them was when I was in high school, so not a lot of time to be alone and naked, although we did go out and do other fun stuff a lot, and my ex-bastard, well... he wasn’t exactly a fun guy... how many did you think I had, anyway??!” Jimin looked slightly offended, causing Jungkook to smile and kiss him sweetly. 

“Jiminie... I had a few girlfriends, remember? I just figured you had more than two because you’re so adorable.” He nuzzled his lips against Jimin’s again. 

“Oh... well, I met Jackson when I first started high school and we started dating in December, and broke up when he graduated because he was coming up here for college and a long-distance thing wasn’t interesting to us... we liked each other a lot, but not enough to try to stay together. And the ex-bastard started in the middle of my senior year, and ended before I came up here... once I got up here, I met Tae, and we pretty quickly realized there wasn’t any kind of spark between us, but, he’s a pretty good snuggler, so whenever I was sad or upset, he was there for me. And I also had my dorm mates to hang out with. And now, there’s you...” 

“Oh my god, you’ve snuggled with Kim Fucking Taehyung??!!! AND YOU’RE MY BOYFRIEND??? Help me, Jesu, I have hit the motherlode!” Jungkook started laughing as Jimin squirmed out of his embrace and started bopping him with one of the throw pillows. 

“YOU ARE SO WEIRD, YOU BIG PABO!!!” Jimin yelled, also laughing, and Jungkook sat up and grabbed a pillow, and the two of them got on their knees and started whacking away, until they fell back to the mattress and clung to each other, giggling and crying from laughing so hard. 

“Seriously, though,” Jungkook said, as he caught his breath, and while he was gently stroking his fingertips along Jimin’s jaw, “I’m glad Jackson was a good guy to you, I think if I got the chance to meet him, I’d thank him for taking care of you. Hopefully, I won’t meet your ex-bastard, because then you might have to visit me in prison since I’ll probably kill him. As for Taehyung Hyung, maybe I’ll ask him to come snuggle with me some night when you’re at Tae Kwon Do... ack! Hey!! I’m teasing!!! TEASING!!! HEY!!!!” 

Jimin had begun tickling Jungkook when he commented about Taehyung, although soon, Jungkook had him on his back and under his weight, preventing him from tickling further by holding his hands above his head. 

“Mmm, and just what do I have here, I wonder... a beautiful, naughty, sassy, flame-haired devil... what should I do with him? Maybe... this?” Jungkook lowered his head and suckled softly at the sweet spot on Jimin’s neck, causing the elder to gasp and moan, and writhe beneath him, bringing a smile to the ravenette’s lips. “Oh, that was a very nice reaction... I wonder what will happen when I do this...” He put Jimin’s hands together, lacing his fingers together gently, and then started to slide down, the redhead keeping his hands above his head, then reaching up and holding onto one of the wooden bars of the headboard. 

“Look at these cute little nipples, oooh, I just have to kiss them... and lick them... and bite... oohhh, what pretty little noises you make, sweet devil boy... and the way your body moves... I think you must like this, hm?” Jungkook lifted his head and looked up at Jimin, and Jimin lifted his head and looked down at Jungkook, then frowned and shook his head. 

“No, I don’t like it, I’m a devil, a bad, bad boy, and I don’t like stuff that feels good! Hmph!” 

“Aha, I see,” Jungkook replied, his grin becoming a bit darker and causing Jimin’s heart to flutter, while his cock throbbed against Jungkook’s belly. “So, in other words, you don’t like this, not even a little bit?” The raven continued the tender teasing of Jimin’s tightened nubs until the redhead was squirming and moaning, although he was determinedly keeping his lips clamped shut in order not to gasp. “Hm... I see I have to bring out the heavy arsenal... prepare yourself, you bad little devil boy, I am going on the attack...” 

“Pfft, there isn’t anything you can do that will make me ohfuccckkkkkk... no... no, I do NOT like thaffffuucccckkkkkkkk... stop... don’t... stop... oh... no, I... you can’tohhhhhhhh... you’re not supposed to touch me therrooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....” 

Jungkook chuckled as he softly licked his tongue all around the swollen tip of Jimin’s dick, his lips gently nibbling along the rim, then down his shaft to nuzzle the wrinkled flesh of his balls. “Who says I’m not supposed to, hm? You’re not the boss of me... and there isn’t anyone else here...” He slid his hands under Jimin’s knees and pushed them apart, spreading his thighs wide, then pushed his legs toward his chest to expose his tight hole. 

“Wait, no! What are you doinohhhhhh nooooo don’t... stop... oh fuck... I’m going to be in so much trouble... ohhhhhh... don’t stop... no... I don’t likeohhhhhhhhhhh... mmm... oh, I’m... please... ye-nooooooo... no, no nooooooogoddddddddd... yesssssssssss... you can’t... I can’t... oh... oh please...” 

Jungkook was happily tonguing Jimin’s pucker, tickling it with the tip of his tongue and slowly pushing it inside, grinning as he listened to the words the other was whispering. “Look at your pretty pink hole, begging me to lick it... kiss it... fuck it... your mouth might be saying no, you naughty little devil, but this is saying yes... and I can’t deny such a sweet little thing...” He pressed a soft kiss directly against that sensitive spot and Jimin gasped, then groaned as the ravenette slowly pushed his tongue in again, then wiggled it around. 

“Fuck... fuck fuck... D-Daddy... oh god... please...” Jimin whimpered. 

“Mmm... calling me Daddy? Bad little devil boy... but since you’re asking so sweetly... let me give you more of what you want...” Jungkook continued the delicious taunting until Jimin was in tears, breathless from the pleasure and needing more, and then he stopped and moved up, to place his throbbing tip against that tight entrance. 

“Hold still, baby, let me get the lube,” he murmured as Jimin writhed and tried to push himself onto Jungkook’s cock. 

“Don’t wanna wait,” Jimin pouted and wriggled around more insistently until the two of them blinked and looked at each other when the redhead had pushed just hard enough to pop Jungkook’s tip past his muscle. “Mmm... jus’ what I wanted, Daddy...” He squirmed on the bed, his eyelids half-closed, an incredibly sexy look on his face, and Jungkook groaned. 

“Baby... I’m going to go slow... tell me if you need me to use it, okay? Fuck, you’re tight...” Jungkook very gently and carefully began to slide into Jimin’s ass, placing kisses all along his neck and collarbone, and then nibbling the lobe of his ear, before capturing his mouth, until he felt himself bottom out, his balls pressing against the sweet spots of the red-haired devil’s cheeks. “Mmm... bad little devil... you are in so much trouble... you're going to get lots of spankings... and lickings... and kissing... and loving... naughty, sassy little thing... fuck... you drive me wild, baby... you make me want you, even when I’m too tired to get hard... mmm... ready? I’ll go slow... I want to feel every bit of you...” 

“I’m your bad little devil, Daddy... all yours... to spank and lick and kiss and love... I want it all, everything you want to give me... I need you all the time... you feel so good... so big... mmm... yes... please... just like that... oh god... so good... da joh-a... da johhhhh-aaaaaa... saranghae, salangbad-a... saranghae...” 

“You're Mine... and I’m yours... saranghae, Jiminie... eonjena...” 

The two of them took their time and met their highs, and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms, cuddled together among the pillows and blankets, soft, sweet smiles curving both of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Abeoji Father/your or someone else’s father (uri abeoji – my father) addressing someone's father abeonim  
> Abeonim father, a little more formal - someone else's father  
> adeul son  
> ae haeseoyo yes, I've eaten', used like 'I'm fine' when greeting someone  
> aesaekki brat  
> aigoo oh my!  
> ajumeoni/ajumma married or middle-aged woman, ajeumeoni is more formal  
> ajusshi older man you don't know so well  
> allyeojwoseo gomawoyo thank you for letting me know  
> anieyo it was nothing, don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> anieyo You're welcome  
> annyeong hello/goodbye, very informal  
> annyeong haseyo formal - greeting elder or superior  
> Appa Dad (uri appa)  
> babo fool  
> byeolmalsseumeullyo more formal don't mention it  
> cheonmaneyo don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> da joh-a I like it  
> daebak Wow!  
> dakcheo shut up  
> dangshin specifically jikook, meaning you  
> dangsin-eun aleumdawo you are beautiful  
> dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a you’re okay  
> duh juseyo please give me more  
> eolgan-i jerk  
> eomeoni Mother/your or someone else’s mother (uri eomeoni – my mother) eomeonim - someone else's mom  
> eomeonim mother, a little more formal - someone else's mother  
> eomeonim/abeonim meeting someone’s parents for first time, meeting g/f-b/f parents for first few times  
> Eomma Mom (uri eomma)  
> eonjena always and forever  
> gaegumeong creep/doghole  
> galgamagwi raven  
> gamsahamnida Thank you - formal  
> geumanhae stop it  
> geuraeseo mwo so what?  
> gomawo thank you to close friends or siblings  
> gomawoyo Thank you to someone close to you  
> goyang-i saekki kitten  
> gwaenchanh-ayo it’s okay  
> gyosu professor  
> haksaeng student' - older people call student-aged people this  
> Hyung older male friend (male calls male)  
> i geon mwong mi what the heck is this??  
> Ip josimhae watch your mouth  
> jagi honey, darling  
> jagiya self, honey, darling (more intense)  
> jal ja sweet dreams - to someone you're close to  
> jangnanhae are you kidding me  
> jebal please (begging for someone to do something) like 'please stop'  
> jebal gajima please don't go  
> jebal jom kkeojyeo please go away  
> jebal tteonagajima please don't leave  
> jeokdanghi hae that's enough  
> jeongmal gomawoyo thank you so much  
> jeongmal jjajeungnanda this is so frustrating  
> jeongmal mianhae I’m so sorry  
> jesu Jesus  
> jibeochiwo cut it out  
> jinjeonghae calm down  
> jinsimeuro gamsadeurimnida thank you sincerely  
> joesonghamnida I'm sorry  
> jogyosu assistant professor  
> johahaeyo I really like it  
> johayo it's good  
> joyonghaejida hush  
> Jungkook/Jimin/whoever umma to greet someone’s mother  
> juseyo informal please for anyone - give me something  
> jusigesseoyo more polite – to someone older or meeting someone for first time, or just in general to be more polite  
> jwo please (asking for someone to buy you something, very informal, use with someone close to you or younger)  
> meogeosseo did you eat rice? (stands in for how are you  
> meomcuji maseyo don’t stop  
> mian haeyo sorry  
> moreugetseumnida I don't know  
> mot aradeutgetseumnida I don't understand  
> mueot what?  
> mwo?! what??  
> Mwong mi What the..?  
> mworae whatever  
> nae agi my baby  
> nae mal an deutkko itjjana you're not listening to me  
> Nae meogeoseoyo I'm fine (yes I've eaten)  
> nae salanghaneun salam my beloved  
> naega joh-eungeoya I’ll be good  
> na-egejuseyo give it to me  
> naesalang my love, sweet  
> naga juseyo please get out  
> naleul tteonaji mala don’t leave me  
> nan neomu dulyeowo I'm so afraid  
> naneun yagsog I promise  
> naui cheonsa my angel  
> nega manh-i joh-a-hae I like it a lot  
> nega mwonde who do you think you are  
> neo mwohanya what the heck are you doing  
> neomu joh-a so good  
> niga pil-yohae I need you  
> Noona older female friend (male calls female)  
> nuhl yongsuh halkke i forgive you  
> Oppa older male friend (female calls male)  
> pabo idiot  
> ppopo juseyo please kiss me  
> salangbad-a beloved  
> salyo juseyo please save me  
> sanggwanhaji ma it's none of your business  
> saranghae I love you  
> seonmul gamsahamnida thank you for the gift  
> seonmuleul sajwoseo gomawo thank you for buying me a present  
> seonsaengnim teacher  
> Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo as time goes by, I love you more  
> shiksa hashutsuyo did you eat', used like 'how are you' when greeting someone  
> soksanghae I'm upset  
> ssaem suffix for doctor/professionals at the top of their field  
> Unni older female friend (female calls female)  
> wae why  
> wa-juseyo please come over  
> weh really? in very insulting way  
> yeobo sweetie  
> yeoboseyo hello - answering phone  
> yongseo haejwo forgive me


End file.
